


Meneur de Loups

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: Tras una trágica experiencia que destruyó su carrera, Will Graham creía que no volvería a tratar con hombres lobo nunca más. Sin embargo, ahora hay un licántropo asesinando jovencitas en Minnesota y su antiguo mentor y amigo, Jack Crawford, lo quiere trabajando en el caso. Will tendrá que unir fuerzas con a él, y con el psiquiatra y hombre lobo Hannibal Lecter, para dar caza a la bestia. Por el camino, el caso le revelará muchas sorpresas inesperadas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meneur de Loups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831417) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257). 



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

El laboratorio forense de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI en Quantico (Virginia) era una gran sala rectangular, ubicada en la planta baja de la sede del Bureau. Rodeada totalmente por paredes de cristal reforzado, se accedía a ella cruzando un largo pasillo y en su interior todo estaba en orden y escrupulosamente limpio.

La sala estaba decorada en tonos blancos y neutros. A menudo Jack Crawford, jefe de la Unidad, tenía la sensación de adentrarse en las entrañas de una nave espacial cuando entraba en ella. En esos momentos, el equipo de tres forenses estaba concentrado en su trabajo: Beverly Katz se hallaba al fondo, comprobando unas muestras, y Brian Zeller y Jimmy Price estaban charlando alrededor de una de las mesas de autopsias, sobre la que descansaba un esqueleto cuyos huesos eran de un blanco puro casi resplandeciente.

Jack frunció el entrecejo al verlo, mientras se acercaba hasta ellos. Sabía que aquel color no era natural y que el asesino lo había conseguido tratando los huesos con algún producto químico para dejarlos limpios y brillantes. Siempre lo hacía. Formaba parte de su patrón, como la manía de extraer toda la carne o la de colocar los huesos de forma ritual en puntos casi inaccesibles, cerca de carreteras y caminos... o la costumbre de asesinar con luna llena.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? - inquirió, al detenerse frente a los dos hombres.

Zeller y Price levantaron la vista para mirar a su jefe. Le habían pedido por teléfono que acudiese al laboratorio hacía tan solo un momento. Price asintió, tomó el pequeño mando a distancia que se unía por un cable al monitor de televisión que colgaba de la pared y pulsó un botón. En la pantalla pudieron ver la foto de la víctima: una adolescente de piel blanca y cabello negro, con bonitos y enormes ojos azules. Era joven, atractiva... apenas una niña.

\- Se llamaba Elise Nichols – declaró el forense – Tenía dieciocho años y era estudiante universitaria, de St. Paul. El perfil y el _modus operandi_ coinciden con los de las otras y ha sido identificada de la misma forma.

Jack dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Era la séptima víctima en siete meses y todas habían sido identificadas por sus fichas dentales, pues el asesino no les dejaba más que huesos para trabajar. Era posible que hubiese una octava víctima, pero no podían confirmarlo porque la muchacha en cuestión estaba recluida en Port Haven, totalmente traumatizada y en shock tras lo que parecía haber sido un ataque: la habían encontrado vagando en camisón por una carretera rural no lejos de St. Paul, desorientada y sin habla. A día de hoy seguía sin poder responder a ninguna pregunta.

Aunque era mejor no pensar en ello.

\- Decidme que ha dejado alguna pista, aunque sea pequeña.

\- Ha dejado una y buena – intervino Zeller y pulsó el botón por su compañero, pasando a la siguiente imagen - Había marcas de dentadura en algunos de los huesos y, tras realizar los análisis pertinentes, este es el resultado.

Otro toque al botón y esta vez la imagen era en 3D. Jack pudo ver la reconstrucción de la mandíbula y los dientes que habían dejado su marca en los huesos de Elise Nichols. Se trataba de un morro alargado, con dientes de depredador. Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda al contemplarlo y se giró parar mirar a sus subordinados con expresión grave.

\- ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio?

\- Totalmente en serio – dijo Price – Me temo que el asesino no es humano, Jack, es un hombre lobo.

\- Tendrá que llamar a la Brigada Especial, señor – añadió Zeller.

Jack apretó los labios. Sintió el urgente deseo de maldecir. ¡Un maldito hombre lobo! ¡Lo que les faltaba! No era suficiente con que toda Minnesota estuviera asustada por las desapariciones de universitarias. La cosa se pondría aún peor si llegaban a enterarse de que el autor era un licántropo, el terror favorito de las masas.

Tenía que pensar en algo.

\- La Brigada Especial no sabe tratar con asesinos en serie – alegó - Buscaré a alguien mejor.

\- Se supone que ellos son los mejores – declaró Price, frunciendo levemente el ceño - Y estamos legalmente obligados a avisarles en estos casos.

\- Lo haremos – prometió – Al fin y al cabo, vamos a necesitar acceso a su registro de usuarios. Pero prefiero que sean otros los que se ocupen del caso. De hecho, conozco a la persona perfecta para resolverlo.

\- ¿No será quien yo creo?

\- ¿Quien si no?

Price suspiró.

\- Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar. Y espero que puedas ponerle a trabajar antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos. A la gente no le gusta los asesinos licántropos.

\- Tranquilo. ¿Hay algo más que podáis decirme sobre la víctima o sobre nuestro asesino?

\- Eso era todo.

\- En ese caso, tengo que marcharme – consultó su reloj de pulsera un segundo antes de ponerse en marcha - Si me doy prisa, lo pillaré en el descanso.

\- ¡Tendrás que buscar primero un psiquiatra! - gritó Price, cuando él ya desaparecía por la puerta.

Jack le hizo un gesto de asentimiento desde lejos.

\- ¡Estoy en ello!

 

 

 

La doctora Alana Bloom estaba terminando de ajustarse la chaqueta de su traje a rayas blancas y negras, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Lo recogió de la mesita que había junto al espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver que la llamada provenía de Jack Crawford.

¿Qué podía querer de ella a esa hora de la mañana?

Atendió la llamada:

\- Buenos días, Jack.

\- Buenos días, doctora Bloom. ¿Molesto?

\- Estaba preparándome para ir a trabajar. ¿Qué desea?

\- Necesito su consejo.

\- ¿Algún caso en concreto?

\- Necesito que me recomiende a un colega suyo para una evaluación psicológica.

\- ¿Una víctima?

\- Un agente.

El entrecejo de la doctora se frunció aún más.

\- Creía que el FBI tenía psicólogos para eso – comentó, extrañada.

\- Y los tiene. Pero creo que este caso merece una excepción.

\- Bueno, pues... - guardó silencio un momento, meditando sus alternativas - Puedo recomendarle un psiquiatra: el doctor Hannibal Lecter, es el mejor que conozco. Fue mi mentor en la facultad y es un médico competente y muy respetado. Le daré su dirección.

\- Gracias, es usted muy amable.

\- Apunte – le dictó la dirección de la consulta de Hannibal. Al terminar, Jack le dio las gracias de nuevo y ahí terminó su conversación.

Alana guardo el teléfono en su bolso, que había dejado también sobre la mesita. Mientras lo hacía, oyó unos pasos a su espalda y al girarse se encontró con Margot. La pelirroja vestía un cómodo pantalón de tela negro y una camisa ancha de color blanco. Lucía encantadora en su cuarto mes de embarazo.

\- ¿Quien te llama tan temprano? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Jack Crawford. Quería una recomendación.

\- ¿Vas a volver a colaborar con el FBI?

\- No, lo hará uno de mis colegas. Si acepta, claro.

Margot asintió, sin darle más importancia al asunto. El FBI la traía sin cuidado. Alana esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó para posar sus manos cariñosamente sobre el vientre abultado de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? ¿No has tenido náuseas?

\- No, gracias a Dios. Llevo una semana sin ellas, espero que se hayan acabado – deseó, sincera.

Alana no podía culparla. Desde que se cumpliese el primer mes de embarazo, Margot había tenido unas náuseas horrendas, que le duraban toda la mañana y le impedían salir de la cama. Durante más de ocho semanas ella había tenido que acudir sola a las empresas Verger y ocuparse sin ayuda de manejar el negocio, con ocasionales llamadas a la mansión durante todo el día para preocuparse por el estado de su mujer.

Había sido una época ajetreada para las dos, primero con la fecundación in vitro y luego con el consecuente embarazo, del cual ambas estaban muy contentas y esperanzadas. Su pequeña familia deseaba hijos y las empresas Verger reclamaban también su heredero... era una suerte que pudiesen matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - inquirió, recogiendo el bolso de Margot de la mesilla y ofreciéndoselo con una genuina sonrisa.

La pelirroja la correspondió y recogiéndole el bolso de las manos, se lo colgó al hombro.

\- Cuando usted quiera, doctora.

\- Cuando esté lista, señora Bloom.

Alana le tendió su mano. Margot se la estrechó y salieron juntas de la habitación. Un largo día de trabajo las aguardaba.

 

 

 

Jack Crawford se detuvo en el umbral de la cafetería de la academia del FBI.

Localizó a Will unas mesas más allá, hacia el centro de la sala. Era inconfundible con su maletín negro de cuero siempre al lado, su ropa casual que parecía gritar _Profesor_ a cualquiera que le echase la vista encima, y su alborotado cabello castaño que aún no había conocido peine o cepillo que lo domara.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia él, tomando asiento en la mesa después de que el más joven se percatase de su paciencia y ambos se saludasen con un gesto.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- No. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Es un pez, un perro o un motor de barco? - preguntó, en broma.

\- Es un caso – Jack había traído el expediente consigo y lo dejó abierto frente a él para que pudiese leerlo - Échale un vistazo, te he traído toda la información.

Will frunció el ceño, mirando incómodo el expediente abierto. Se ajustó con un acto reflejo las gafas de montura negra sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Jack, sabes que normalmente no me ocupo de estas cosas. Mi campo es la enseñanza.

\- Pero eres uno de los mejores profilers con los que cuenta el Bureau. Y no te falta experiencia.

\- Mi labor de campo acabó hace años. Estoy seguro de que tienes a tu disposición a varios profesionales más aptos que yo...

\- Ninguno de ellos está preparado para esto – pasó las páginas y dejó a la vista de Will la foto de la mandíbula que los forenses le habían mostrado esa mañana.

El joven la reconoció enseguida. Sabía exactamente lo que era y lo que significaba. Miró a su amigo con expresión grave, apretando los labios entre el miedo y el rechazo.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No.

\- No soy tu hombre – declaró, levantándose de inmediato para abandonar la mesa.

\- Will – Jack lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, impidiendo así que siguiese recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

\- Olvídalo – se liberó de su agarre - No trabajo en este tipo de casos. Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí...

\- Ha matado a ocho chicas – lo cortó. Eso captó la atención de Will, como él deseaba. Su compañero se lo quedó mirando en silencio y Jack aprovechó para continuar: - Ninguna de ellas tiene más de dieciocho años, son niñas todavía: las asesina, las devora y solo nos deja los huesos para investigar. Hemos tenido que identificarlas por sus fichas dentales. El mes que viene volverá a haber luna llena... tal vez para entonces podamos pararle. Pero necesito tu ayuda, Will.

\- No me necesitas a mí – replicó, casi suplicó - Avisa a la Brigada Especial. Ellos se ocupan de los hombres lobo.

\- Tú estuviste en la Brigada.

\- Si. Y lo dejé. Y ya sabes porqué – espetó, enojado porque se lo hubiese recordado - No es justo que me pidas esto.

\- Will, escúchame. Colaboraremos con la Brigada, ¿vale? Pero ellos no saben nada de asesinos en serie, tú si. Tienes experiencia en los dos campos y eres uno de los mejores en ambos. Eres la persona perfecta para ocuparse de este caso.

\- Jack...

\- Por favor – pidió, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los azules del hombre - Faltan poco más de tres semanas para la próxima luna llena. Ayúdame a atrapar a ese asesino. Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere que otra niña muera.

Will respiró hondo. Sabía que lo estaba manipulando. Sabía que no debía aceptarlo, que no era responsabilidad suya. Sin embargo...

\- No es justo – reprochó - No es justo que me hagas esto, Jack.

\- Ven a verme a mi despacho esta tarde, después de clase. Nos pondremos a trabajar.

Dicho esto, el jefe de unidad dio media vuelta y abandonó la mesa. Sentía la mirada de Will clavada en su espalda y sabía que aquella tarde su amigo acudiría a su despacho, pues ambos sabían que no podría evitarlo. El caso lo llamaría, estaba seguro, él ya había hecho lo posible para que se sintiese obligado a aceptarlo. Y, además, tenía razón: ninguno de los dos quería más adolescentes muertas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

El doctor Hannibal Lecter acudió a última hora de la tarde a la sede del FBI en Quantico. Esa misma mañana, Jack Crawford lo había visitado en su consulta – por recomendación directa de su colega, Alana Bloom - y le había propuesto colaborar en uno de sus casos, llevando a cabo la evaluación psicológica del hombre que describió como “una mente brillante” y “su mejor agente de campo”. Esas palabras despertaron su curiosidad y cuando el agente Crawford le hizo un resumen del caso en el que debía trabajar mientras llevaba a cabo la evaluación, no pudo decir que no.

Habían quedado a las cinco en el despacho del agente Crawford, en la última planta del edificio. Hannibal llegó puntual, como era su costumbre, y encontró la puerta de la oficina abierta. Del interior llegaban voces masculinas. Se quedó en el umbral y llamó con educación para anunciar su presencia.

Jack Crawford lo vio y sonrió.

\- Doctor Lecter – saludó con tono amigable - Adelante, pase, lo estábamos esperando.

Se adentró en la estancia. Vio al otro hombre que estaba de pie frente a una pizarra cubierta con fotos – presumiblemente del caso – y este captó su atención de inmediato. ¿Sería el agente del que Crawford le había hablado?

Lo observó con curiosidad. No era un hombre alto. Estatura media, delgado... menudo en apariencia. Vestía de forma casual, nada que ver con el elegante traje de chaqueta azul cielo que él lucía. Su cabello era castaño e ingobernable, con puntas que se ondulaban y rizaban a la altura de la frente, las orejas y la nuca. Las gafas de montura negra resaltaban unos ojos enormes y azules... preciosos. Su belleza era notable, a pesar de lo descuidado de su apariencia. Le calculaba una edad entre los treinta y los cuarenta, aunque no se fiaba porque parecía bastante joven.

Estaba tenso. Podía notarlo en la forma en que sus manos se ocultaban profundamente en sus bolsillos, en su manera desafiante de mirarle y en la posición de sus hombros, echados ligeramente hacia delante como si esperase que él fuese a atacarle. Su lenguaje corporal lo puso en guardia... pero entonces el joven respiró hondo, dejando escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, se relajó y la tensión desapareció de repente entre los dos.

\- Will Graham – acudió a presentarse, tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechase.

\- Hannibal Lecter. Encantado – fue un apretón rápido y cálido. Permanecieron con las manos unidas durante un agradable momento antes de separarse.

\- Es usted doctor, ¿cuales son sus credenciales?

Era una pregunta un tanto ruda, hecha en un tono amable e inquisitivo. Jack Crawford dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su subordinado. Hannibal la ignoró y procedió a contestar:

\- Soy doctor en Psiquiatría. Me especializo en psicopatología y tengo experiencia práctica con criminales violentos.

Will asintió, aprobando sus referencias.

\- Será usted el encargado de mi evaluación – declaró y lo miró con seriedad - No sé si Jack lo habrá puesto al corriente, pero nuestro asesino es un hombre lobo. Yo estoy inhabilitado legalmente para trabajar con ellos desde hace algunos años. El Bureau necesitará una opinión profesional certificada que rebata eso.

\- El señor Crawford ya me había comentado algo al respecto. Confío en que no será un problema para que trabajemos juntos, Will.

\- No tengo otro remedio, Hannibal.

Pronunció su nombre con cierto tono de desafío. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba y viniendo de cualquier otro, se lo habría tomado a mal. Incluso se habría sentido ofendido por su falta de modales. Pero había algo de rebeldía en Will Graham: sus ojos le hablaban de un espíritu terco, astuto, que luchaba con uñas y dientes en vez de dejarse doblegar. Aquello estimuló su curiosidad natural hasta un punto casi inaguantable.

\- ¿Mañana a esta misma hora le viene bien? - inquirió y el otro asintió, conforme.

Jack Crawford los miró a ambos y suspiró aliviado. Sabía que debía dar gracias por el resultado. El doctor Lecter se había manejado con maestría y por lo menos Will se había comportado, lo cual, conociéndole – y sabiendo además cual era su opinión sobre ser psicoanalizado - era mucho.

Al menos no habían terminado estrangulándose el uno al otro en su primer encuentro.

 

 

 

\- Es evidente que tiene un patrón – decía Jack media hora después, mientras los tres repasaban el caso - El motivo de atacar a chicas jóvenes podría ser sexual, pero al no tener un cadáver para investigar, es difícil dilucidarlo.

\- No tiene que ver con el sexo – Will había recuperado su posición frente a la pizarra. Llevaba todo aquel tiempo sin apartar su mirada de las fotos y su rostro tenía esa expresión ausente, totalmente concentrada, que solía esgrimir cuando se iba deslizando lentamente en la mente del asesino - Me deshago de la carne y escondo los huesos para que nadie los encuentre. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlos de cualquier manera porque ellas me importan. Tengo que honrar su memoria. Trato los huesos con sumo cuidado, dejándolos limpios e inmaculados. Eso sirve a mi propósito y limpia las huellas. Luego formo un montículo con esos huesos y coloco la calavera en la cima, con todo cariño y respeto... como esos esqueletos que se ven en las catacumbas europeas.

\- ¿Porqué son esas muchachas importantes para ti? - inquirió el doctor Lecter, levantándose de su silla frente al escritorio para ir hasta él - ¿A quien te recuerdan?

Will se giró para mirarle, sus ojos mostraban lo desconectado que estaba de la realidad. Era fascinante.

\- Me recuerdan a alguien a quien quiero mucho. Alguien a quien no me atrevo a hacer lo mismo.

Hannibal se lo quedó mirando. Fue testigo del momento en el que Will Graham regresó a este mundo, con un breve pestañeo. El agente se alejó de él, necesitando poner distancia entre sí mismo y los demás, y caminó hasta el escritorio donde se puso a ojear el expediente del caso como si nada.

Jack, al otro lado de la mesa, lo observó con atención. Era obvio que estaba tan absorto en lo sucedido como el propio Lecter.

\- Es impresionante – alabó el doctor - La forma en que puede entrar en la mente de otros...

\- Tiene un don – dijo el jefe de unidad, orgulloso.

\- No es un don – replicó Will, molesto por la errónea interpretación de sus habilidades - Los dones son regalos, esto se parece más a... una pesadilla.

\- Pero esta pesadilla puede llevarnos hasta nuestro hombre y salvar la vida de muchas jóvenes – le recordó Hannibal. Cuando Will lo miró, se encontró de lleno con una sonrisa comprensiva - Algunos dones no tienen porqué ser agradables.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dirigió su mirada azul hacia la pizarra - En cuanto a esas jóvenes: una de ellas es un _billete dorado_ para el asesino _,_ el resto son solo chocolatinas.

\- ¿Qué edad se estima que tiene nuestro hombre?

\- La mandíbula revela que se trata de un macho adulto. Entre los 30 y los 50.

\- Por lo que no es muy probable que ese billete dorado sea su pareja. ¿Una hija, quizás? Son chicas muy jóvenes.

\- Eso encajaría – valoró Will - La mayoría de las víctimas estaba buscando universidad para estudiar. Algunas eran ya estudiantes de primer año.

\- El polluelo abandona el nido – corroboró Lecter, mirándole de forma significativa. Will no podía apartar sus ojos de él - Puede que a nuestro hombre no le guste la idea de perderla.

\- Me inclino a pensar que es así – rompió de pronto el contacto visual y giró la cabeza para mirar a Jack - La joven que está internada en Port Haven: Emily. ¿Qué hay de ella?

Su jefe suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

\- Sigue en shock. No ha dicho una palabra desde hace una semana. Su familia está esperando para llevársela a casa, pero no parece que vaya a ser pronto.

\- ¿Se recabaron pruebas de la noche que la encontraron? - quiso saber Hannibal, interesado.

\- Si. El equipo forense las está analizando.

\- Si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría visitar a la muchacha en Port Haven. Quizá pueda ayudar en algo.

\- Concertaré un encuentro – echó mano del teléfono que había sobre la mesa, no lejos de él, y comenzó a marcar el número de la institución mental - Será un milagro, si consigue hacerla hablar.

\- ¿Puedo ir con usted? - preguntó Will y Lecter asintió de inmediato.

\- No iría a ninguna parte sin mi compañero - bromeó.

El agente apenas dejó entrever una sonrisa y apuntilló con ironía:

\- Supongo que yo no puedo ir a ninguna parte en este caso sin mi supervisor.

\- No soy un supervisor. En su caso, Will, a lo sumo soy un terapeuta.

\- ¿Eso cambia en algo las cosas? - inquirió, mirándolo con divertido interés.

Lecter esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Tendrá que decírmelo usted.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Acudieron a Port Haven en el coche del doctor Lecter. Dejaron el vehículo en el aparcamiento que había frente a la fachada oeste del edificio y caminaron juntos hasta la recepción, donde los aguardaba el doctor Preston.

Jack se había puesto en contacto con él por ser el médico al cargo del caso de Emily. Se trataba de un hombre bajito, de unos cincuenta años. Vestía de manera casual y lucía unas gafas de montura cuadrada que ocultaban unos enormes ojos marrones, los cuales hacían juego con el escaso pelo que le cubría la cabeza.

Tras saludarles con un cordial apretón de manos, el médico los condujo a través de los pasillos hasta la habitación de su paciente.

\- ¿Qué tal está respondiendo Emily a la terapia, doctor? - inquirió Hannibal por el camino.

\- Vamos a paso lento. Pero puedo decirle que ha mejorado mucho en estos días: continua sin hablar, pero por lo demás es perfectamente funcional, aunque su psique todavía es frágil. El señor Crawford me aseguró que su entrevista no la perturbaría.

\- En absoluto – prometió – Dígame, ¿han encontrado un modo de que pueda comunicarse con ustedes?

\- Por escrito – asintió - Le hemos facilitado papel y lápiz y los utiliza cuando cree conveniente, mayormente para dibujar. Sus dibujos son bastante significativos.

\- ¿Podemos verlos? - inquirió Will, interesado.

\- Cuando ustedes quieran. Están colgados en su cuarto.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación y Preston llamó educadamente antes de entrar. La estancia era muy sencilla, como todas las de la institución: una cama individual, un armario, una cómoda, una mesilla de noche y un escritorio con su respectiva silla. Paredes en tonos neutros, muebles de madera... Emily estaba de pie frente a la ventana, observando absorta el paisaje. Vestía vaqueros y un jersey y esto la hacía parecer aún más pequeña y frágil de lo que en realidad era.

\- Emily. Buenos días – saludó el doctor Preston con tono amable y profesional - Estos señores son del FBI, quieren hablar contigo.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta. Los miró con cautela. Preston aprovechó entonces para despedirse.

\- Los dejaré a solas. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré en mi despacho.

Will y Hannibal asintieron al unísono. Cuando el médico desapareció, Hannibal se fue adentrando en la habitación con paso tranquilo, al tiempo que se presentaba:

\- Emily, soy el doctor Lecter. Él es mi compañero, el agente Graham. Nos gustaría...

Cuando llegó cerca de donde se encontraba la chica, esta lo esquivó. Fue a sentarse en su cama, al otro lado de la habitación. Permaneció allí en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Hannibal intercambió una mirada con Will. Este, en respuesta, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cómoda que estaba cerca del lecho, sobre la que había un espejo adornado con una sola foto: en ella podía verse a una Emily varios años menor, abrazando sonriente a un precioso perro de largo pelaje tricolor. Mascota y dueña parecían muy unidos.

\- Es un ejemplar precioso – alabó, girándose para mirar a la joven - Mezcla de labrador y collie, ¿verdad? La fisionomía y el pelo son inconfundibles – Emily alzó la cabeza, captada su atención y Will le sonrió. La clase de sonrisa que relajaría a cualquiera - Yo tengo siete perros en casa. Los recojo de las calles. Al último lo encontré en la carretera, hace dos días. Se llama Winston. Es un poco tímido, pero ya me ha demostrado que sabe ser cariñoso. Los animales son lo mejor de este mundo, ¿no crees? Son nobles y totalmente incondicionales.

Emily asintió, esbozando apenas una sonrisa. Will se acercó hasta ella lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado. Esta vez la joven no huyó. Parecía cómoda con su presencia. Hannibal los miraba a ambos desde su posición, fascinado por los logros de su compañero.

\- Emily, el doctor Lecter y yo querríamos preguntarte sobre lo que pasó aquella noche. Si tú quieres contárnoslo, claro.

La muchacha desvió la mirada. Su mano derecha se aferró al cobertor que cubría la cama y lo retorció con nerviosismo.

\- Hagamos una cosa – propuso, tomando su mano con suavidad - Yo te hago preguntas y tú me respondes si o no. Un apretón para si y dos para no, ¿estás de acuerdo? - un apretón inseguro - Muy bien. Empecemos por cosas sencillas: te llamas Emily – apretón - Tienes dieciocho años – dos apretones - Diecisiete – se corrigió, satisfecho de que el método, a pesar de ser rudimentario, funcionase - Bien. La noche en que te encontraron, ¿recuerdas haber salido de casa? - No - ¿Recuerdas que la policía te encontró en la carretera? - Si - ¿Huías de algo? - Si. Will hizo una pausa, antes de preguntar: - ¿Huías de un hombre lobo?

Esta vez el apretón fue tan fuerte y prolongado que hizo que le doliese la mano. Emily comenzó a agitarse, nerviosa.

\- Will... - advirtió Hannibal.

\- Tranquila – el agente posó una mano sobre la de la joven y la acarició hasta que ella relajó el apretón y lo soltó - Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya está, eso era todo, ya hemos terminado. Nos has ayudado mucho, Emily. Gracias.

Emily se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda. El mensaje estaba claro. Will se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Hannibal para que saliesen de la habitación. Ahora era mejor que la muchacha se relajase y estuviese en paz.

\- No nos dirá nada más – declaró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Echaron a andar por el pasillo - Va a necesitar mucha terapia.

\- Pero podemos confirmarla como la octava víctima

\- Estoy seguro: cumple el perfil a rajatabla y acaba de confirmarnos que lo que vio era un hombre lobo. Sería demasiada coincidencia que hubiese dos cazando en la misma zona.

\- ¿Por qué cree que la dejó escapar? - inquirió con curiosidad, mientras cruzaban las puertas de la institución y se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento - ¿Qué hace a Emily diferente de las demás?

\- No lo sé – llegaron hasta el coche y Will frunció el ceño – Déjeme en la oficina para que pueda repasar su expediente. Siento que hay algo que se me escapa.

\- Sea lo que sea, lo encontrará – vaticinó Hannibal, al tiempo que entraban en el vehículo y se ponían en marcha.

Después de lo sucedido con Emily, creía a Will Graham capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

 

 

 

El martes por la mañana, el sol se coló a primera hora por la ventana del despacho de Jack Crawford. Will estaba tendido en el sofá, donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior tras despedirse del doctor Lecter y después de pasarse horas dándole vueltas a la investigación.

Lo despertó el olor a café. Un olor fuerte, puro y tentador, nada que ver con la bazofia que servían las máquinas expendedoras del edificio. Abrió los ojos y al incorporarse en el sofá vio al doctor Lecter junto al escritorio. Vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta de rayas rojas y estaba sirviendo el café caliente de un termo en sendas tazas. A su lado había dos fiambreras abiertas, cuyo olor a desayuno hizo protestar a su estómago vacío.

\- Buenos días – saludó el médico, mirándole con una sonrisa – He llegado temprano y lo he encontrado aquí. ¿No se fue usted a casa anoche?

\- Se me hizo tarde – arguyó – Estuve releyendo el expediente de Emily.

\- ¿Ha sacado algo en claro? - se acercó hasta él con una taza de humeante café en la mano y tomó asiento en el sofá mientras se la entregaba.

Will dio un sorbo y no pudo controlar el sonido de satisfacción que salió de su garganta. Miró a Hannibal y vio una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Esto está delicioso - aprobó.

\- Gracias.

\- Sabe usted que tenemos cafetería, ¿verdad?

\- Sin duda es excelente, pero yo soy muy meticuloso con lo que consumo. Siempre llevo mi comida conmigo. Hoy he traído para dos, pensé que le vendría bien después de tanto trabajo.

\- No era necesario que se molestase.

\- No ha sido una molestia, Will. Me gusta tener compañía para comer.

El joven asintió, comprensivo. Le dio otro sorbo a su café, frunciendo de repente el ceño.

\- He estado pensado.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre los motivos del asesino para renunciar a Emily. Después de repasar su expediente, lo único que la diferencia de las otras víctimas es su enfermedad: tiene un cáncer de hígado.

\- Lamento oírlo. ¿Cree qué nuestro hombre la desechó por eso?

\- Lo lógico habría sido que la matase igualmente. Los depredadores tienden a acabar con los débiles y enfermos. Un cáncer no tendría que haberlo detenido.

Hannibal meditó al respecto.

\- El cáncer afecta a la carne. Los órganos son a menudo un manjar para los depredadores. Y no podemos olvidar que nuestro asesino solo deja los huesos de sus víctimas.

\- Es lógico concluir que las devora. Pero un cuerpo humano, con órganos y todo, es demasiado para un solo depredador. ¿Qué hace con toda esa carne?

\- Puede que esté alimentando a su familia. Esa supuesta hija de la que hablamos podría ser también un licántropo, ¿no lo ha pensado? Al fin y al cabo, la Licantropía es genética, hereditaria en el 50% de los casos.

\- Tiene usted razón.

El doctor Lecter asintió y se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar las fiambreras. Regresó con ellas y entregó la suya a Will, junto con un tenedor: ambas contenían un opíparo desayuno a base de huevos revueltos y salchichas. Cada uno colocó la suya en su regazo y empezaron a comer.

\- ¿Cree qué podríamos tener más de un depredador entre manos? - inquirió Hannibal con curiosidad.

\- Es posible. Pero solo uno de ellos mata, o al menos eso es lo que nos dicen las pruebas.

\- No hemos encontrado muchas. Con tan poca información es fácil equivocarse.

\- Si. Pero en este caso, estoy muy seguro de que nuestro hombre mata en soledad. Aunque desde luego es plausible que esté utilizando la carne de esas chicas para alimentar a su familia. Especialmente si no es el único hombre lobo de la casa.

\- Sería el modo más práctico de deshacerse de la carne.

Will estaba en ese momento a punto de llevarse una salchicha a la boca y al oír las palabras del doctor Lecter se detuvo. De repente había perdido el apetito. Bajó lentamente el tenedor, lo dejó dentro de la fiambrera y dejó esta un lado, colocándola sobre una mesita que había junto al sofá.

Al verle, Hannibal lo observó sorprendido.

\- ¿No va a comer nada más?

\- No, lo siento, ya he tenido suficiente.

\- Si lo ha incomodado mi comentario...

\- No, es... no importa, olvídelo. No es culpa de su comida: está muy buena.

Hannibal lo observó. Estudió la expresión cavilosa de su rostro, la forma en que sus labios se contraían inconscientemente, como si el joven estuviese lidiando con un recuerdo aciago.

Comprensivo, se inclinó hacia él para hablarle:

\- Will, este caso le afecta y es normal. Ha pasado años apartado del servicio y su última experiencia con un hombre lobo fue traumática. Directamente, le costó su carrera.

\- Me costó más que eso – replicó, apretando los labios ante el recuerdo - Pero usted ya lo sabe, habrá leído mi expediente.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, forma parte de mi trabajo: consultar las fuentes para conocer la historia de mis pacientes. Pero no me dejo influenciar por la información que recabo. Prefiero tener en cuenta la versión del propio interesado. Creo que así es mejor.

Will alzó la vista para mirar al psiquiatra. Halló comprensión en sus ojos castaños. Asintió, dándole la razón.

\- Dígame, ¿cómo lo reclutó Jack para mi terapia? - preguntó al cabo de un momento. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por saberlo.

\- Una colega mía me recomendó, la doctora Bloom.

\- ¿¡Alana Bloom!?

Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, Hannibal lo miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿La conoce?

\- Si, ella... yo... nos conocimos hace tiempo – se evadió. A la luz del sol, casi parecía sonrojado - Alana acababa de graduarse en la facultad y yo aún estaba en la Brigada.

\- ¿Son ustedes amigos? - inquirió Hannibal, sospechando que había algo más que su compañero no quería decirle.

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que nos hemos visto desde... hace al menos un año y medio. Sé poco de ella, salvo lo que he podido leer en los periódicos.

\- Se casó con la heredera del imperio Verger, Margot. Supongo que sabrá a quien me refiero.

Will asintió.

\- La hermana de Mason Verger: logró meter a su hermano en la cárcel demostrando que era un pedófilo y que había abusado de cientos de niños durante años – hizo una mueca al pensarlo - Un sádico repugnante. Murió hace un año, creo.

\- Dicen que en una reyerta de presos.

\- Si, eso dicen.

Ambos sabían que no era cierto. La expresión _reyerta de presos_ podía aplicarse como eufemismo en ciertos casos. Todo el mundo sabía lo apreciados que eran los pedófilos en la cárcel.

\- De manera que los dos conocemos a Alana – dijo Hannibal, tras una pausa. Sus labios se curvaron en una breve sonrisa - Es un grata sorpresa, hasta ahora no imaginaba que usted y yo tuviésemos conocidos en común.

\- ¿De qué la conoce usted?

\- Fui su mentor en la facultad: Alana era, y sigue siendo, una joven con una inteligencia por encima de la media, una excelente profesional... y muy guapa.

\- Si. Todo eso es verdad.

Will esbozó apenas una sonrisa. Había recuerdos agridulces en aquel gesto, el fantasma de una intimidad compartida y perdida. Un cierto toque de nostalgia.

Hannibal desvió la mirada y decidió concentrarse en sus huevos revueltos.

 

 

 

\- Si es tan amable, déjeme su chaqueta.

Will se desprendió obediente de ella y se la entregó para que la colgase en el perchero que había junto a la puerta.

Estaban en la consulta del doctor Lecter, a la que habían acudido a las siete y media en punto para dar comienzo a su primera sesión de terapia. Había sido un día largo en el trabajo, Will preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte, concretamente en su casita de Wolf Trap, con sus perros... pero había que cumplir el protocolo.

\- Siéntese, por favor – le indicó con un gesto los dos sillones que había en el centro de la sala, colocados uno frente al otro.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Will desvió enseguida la mirada, dejando que su vista se paseara por la estancia en un intento por retrasar lo inevitable: sus ojos se fijaron en las paredes pintadas de rojo, los elegantes muebles de madera, la chimenea, las estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían las paredes.

\- Tiene un despacho muy elegante, doctor.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Ha leído todos esos libros?

\- Solo algunos – esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle y aguardó paciente hasta que él estuvo preparado para mirarle de frente - ¿Desea empezar?

Will suspiró, resignado.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Qué edad tenía cuando ingresó en la policía?

\- Veintidós, acababa de graduarme en Criminología.

\- ¿Siempre quiso ser agente de la ley?

\- Es un trabajo honrado – alegó. Finalmente, admitió: - Los criminales siempre me han atraído, por eso escogí estudiarlos.

\- Para comprenderlos.

\- Y encerrarlos.

\- Por supuesto – hizo una pausa – Hábleme de su primer destino dentro de la policía.

\- Me enviaron a la Brigada. Es un departamento muy frecuentado por los novatos.

\- ¿Le gustaba trabajar con hombres lobo?

\- Si. Fue mi mejor época... hasta que lo fastidié.

\- Cuéntemelo.

Will no quería hablar de ello. No quería contárselo, aún cuando sabía que Lecter ya estaba informado. Aparecía todo en su expediente.

Pero si quería cazar a su asesino tendría que superar – y soportar - la terapia, así que...

\- Antes de que sucediese, yo tenía buena fama dentro de la Brigada: se me daba bien tratar con los licántropos y, la verdad, me gustaba hacerlo. A veces teníamos que lidiar con alguno que se descontrolaba o que no quería colaborar en las labores rutinarias de control. En esos casos, a menudo yo era capaz de tranquilizarlos: hablaba con ellos y la mayoría de las veces conseguía resolver el problema.

\- Pero esa vez no lo consiguió.

\- No – hizo una mueca al recordarlo - Era demasiado violento. Y yo fui demasiado estúpido. Me confié. Me puse frente a él, intentando calmarle y se volvió contra nosotros. Era más fuerte y más agresivo de lo que esperábamos, también más temerario: para cuando acabaron con él se había llevado a tres de los nuestros por delante. Yo me salvé de milagro.

\- Y entonces fue cuando lo inhabilitaron.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Will. No quería ni pensar en ello, pero las palabras del doctor le traían a la mente muy malos recuerdos: el cine abandonado, el licántropo acorralado en una de las salas... su sombra en la pantalla lo hacía parecer un gigante. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar rojizo y su pelaje negro como el carbón. Cuando se abalanzó contra ellos comenzó una masacre...

\- Me mandaron a oficinas – declaró, desviando la vista al suelo. En esos momentos no podía mirar al psiquiatra a los ojos - En menos de un año ya no podía aguantarlo, por eso me pasé al FBI. En la policía todos me consideraban responsable de lo ocurrido. Jodí la operación porque me creía mejor que los demás. Al final acabé en Ciencias del Comportamiento, a las órdenes de Jack, y tras un tiempo como agente de campo me decidí por la enseñanza.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No le gustaba su trabajo?

\- Me estresaba. Tenía pesadillas y me costaba dormir. Me estaba afectando, así que decidí que era mejor dejarlo.

\- ¿Se siente estresado ahora?

\- ¿En este momento?

\- Con este caso.

\- Si – admitió – Pero puedo controlarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras Hannibal tomaba notas en un cuaderno que descansaba abierto sobre su regazo. Al poco, el psiquiatra volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Alguna vez tiene miedo de fallar, Will? ¿Como le ocurrió en la Brigada?

\- Si. Desde aquello siempre lo tengo.

\- Es absolutamente normal – concedió - El estrés y la culpa son compañeros habituales con los que uno debe aprender a lidiar. Es usted excesivamente duro consigo mismo: lo que sucedió fue hace años y usted lleva desde entonces castigándose por ello. Debe aprender a aceptar sus errores y pasar página.

\- Tres hombres murieron por mi culpa. Eran mis compañeros.

\- ¿Qué edad tenía usted cuando ocurrió?

\- Veinticinco. Para entonces, ya llevaba tres años en la Brigada.

\- ¿Tres años le parecen experiencia suficiente? ¿Cree qué un joven de veinticinco años está exento de cometer errores? Hasta los mejores, Will, hasta los más veteranos los cometen. A veces esos errores cuestan vidas y hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

\- Es muy fácil decirlo.

\- Usted es un profesional, Will. Un profesional muy bueno, si se me permite la opinión. Ayer mismo le vi conseguir que una chica traumatizada, que ha pasado la última semana en shock sin pronunciar palabra, se abriese lo suficiente como para comunicarse con nosotros. Y le sacó información valiosa.

\- Apenas fue una confirmación de lo que ya pensábamos.

\- Aún así, lo consiguió. Y dicha confirmación ha resultado útil. ¿Acaso no le ha ayudado a despejar dudas, a introducirse un poco más en la psique del asesino? Eso no podría haberlo hecho si no tuviese usted sus habilidades. Las tiene, y muy buenas. No debería menospreciarse a sí mismo de esa manera.

Will frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por tanta alabanza.

\- ¿Estamos haciendo terapia o me está dando un curso de autoestima?

\- Solo digo la verdad, Will.

\- Usted apenas me conoce.

\- Para eso está la terapia – lo miró de forma significativa – Mi deber es profundizar en usted durante el desarrollo de las sesiones y así ambos conseguiremos lo que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Qué busca usted? - inquirió Will, intrigado.

\- Me han contratado para realizar su evaluación psicológica. Tengo que meterme en su mente, conocerle bien. Luego he de redactar un informe al respecto. ¿Y usted?

\- Tengo que capturar a un asesino y necesito de su palabra para demostrar que soy apto para hacerlo.

Hannibal asintió. Cada uno tenía sus objetivos claros y ya estaban avanzando juntos para conseguirlos.

\- Estamos en ello – declaró y una enigmática sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban sentados en el tren, uno frente al otro. Viajaban juntos a St. Paul para visitar algunas universidades. El hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos, era alto y delgado. Se estaba quedando calvo y sus inquisitivos ojos azules se movían por todo el vagón, buscando a la chica adecuada.

\- Tercer asiento a la derecha, junto a la ventana.

La joven que lo acompañaba, que hasta entonces había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos, alzó la vista para mirarle. Él le hizo un gesto para que se girase disimuladamente y ella, con expresión arrepentida, lo hizo sin rechistar.

La elegida era una muchacha de su misma edad. Esbelta, morena y de ojos azules. Justo igual que ella. Siempre eran iguales a ella.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - preguntó, mirándolo insegura - No quiero, papá. ¿No podemos simplemente ver esas universidades y volver a casa...?

\- Abigail – la sostuvo por la muñeca, clavando su mirada en ella – Mejor ella que tú.

La muchacha se estremeció y cuando él volvió a señalar a la chica con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse de su asiento y acercarse hasta ella. Intentó esbozar su mejor sonrisa. Tenía que parecer inocente y amable. De lo contrario...

\- Hola – saludó, fingiendo una timidez que no sentía - ¿Este asiento está libre? ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Por supuesto – le sonrió con amabilidad. Parecía una chica simpática - ¿Vas a St. Paul?

\- Si. Estoy mirando universidades.

\- Yo también. ¿Viajas sola?

\- Si. Mi padre iba a venir conmigo, pero... bueno, el trabajo se lo ha impedido.

\- Que pena. Si quieres, podemos ir juntas – se ofreció.

\- ¿De veras? Gracias, eso sería genial.

\- Me llamo Cynthia, ¿y tú?

\- Abigail. Abigail Hobbs.

\- Encantada.

Abigail le sonrió y al cabo de un momento, cuando la otra no miraba, recorrió el vagón con la vista hasta encontrar a su padre. Al localizarle asintió, comunicándole sin palabras que había logrado su objetivo. Él sonrió, satisfecho.

Ella habría dado lo que fuera por no estar ahí, por no tener que hacerlo.

 

 

 

Las sesiones de Will en la consulta del doctor Lecter se extendieron a razón de dos por semana durante un mes. La última de ellas acababa de terminar y Will estaba recogiendo su maletín del sillón cuando la voz de Hannibal lo detuvo:

\- ¿Le apetece una copa de vino? - propuso, y el agente lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

La relación que se había establecido entre ellos a lo largo de aquellas semanas era más que cordial, distendida, propia de dos personas que disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. De hecho, el doctor Lecter había invitado a su compañero en infinidad de ocasiones, pero dichas invitaciones se habían limitado hasta ahora a preparar comida casera para dos y compartirla juntos en el despacho de Jack, o en su coche, cuando tenían que desplazarse por algún motivo concerniente al caso.

Una copa de vino implicaba mayor intimidad. Will tuvo la extraña sensación de estar subiendo un escalón en su relación con el doctor. Se preguntó si este estaría tomando ventaja del hecho de que su labor como psiquiatra había terminado y ya no tenían que relacionarse estrictamente como médico y paciente. Tal vez solo estaba siendo amable. Tal vez quería estrechar un poco los lazos...

Bueno, ¿qué más daba? La idea de una copa a esas horas, en buena compañía, le resultó un plan bastante deseable.

\- Creo que sería genial – respondió, dejando de nuevo el maletín en el sillón.

\- Espéreme aquí, volveré enseguida.

Hannibal se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del fondo. Regresó unos diez minutos después, trayendo consigo dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino tinto.

\- ¿Suele ofrecer alcohol a sus pacientes a horas intempestivas, doctor?

El psiquiatra sonrió ante su ironía mientras le servía una copa.

\- En realidad, solo lo hago con aquellos que me caen bien y despiertan mi interés.

\- Es un honor, entonces. Dígame, ¿le intereso como experimento o como rata de laboratorio?

Hannibal rió un poco.

\- Aprecio su sentido del humor, Will. Es un símbolo de inteligencia.

\- La mayoría lo llama sarcasmo. Y no les gusta demasiado.

\- ¿En serio? Qué poco criterio.

Esta vez fue Will quien rió. Una risa abrupta, cristalina, rebosante de una alegría que normalmente su dueño no exhibía. Hannibal lo observó por unos instantes y ocultó su sonrisa tomando un sorbo de su copa.

\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a su biblioteca? - preguntó Will – Siento curiosidad por ella.

\- Por supuesto. Siéntase libre de ojear cuanto quiera.

\- Gracias.

El agente se encaminó hacia las estanterías. Se detuvo frente a una y luego fue paseándose frente a las demás, inclinándose de vez en cuando para consultar el título de algún tomo y degustando el vino mientras curioseaba. Hannibal lo observaba a distancia, sin perderse uno solo de sus movimientos.

\- Veo mucho contenido sobre arte, música, algunas biografías y tratados de medicina.

\- El arte y la música forman parte de mis pasiones – confesó, mientras se acercaba hasta él para rellenar su copa.

\- ¿Qué otras pasiones tiene? - se interesó Will.

\- Me gustan la cocina y la ópera. ¿Y a usted?

\- La pesca – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia – No es una actividad muy refinada, pero a mí me encanta.

\- Yo la considero un arte noble. ¿Es usted buen pescador, Will?

\- Eso me gusta pensar – tomó un largo sorbo, sintiendo como el vino se deslizaba por su paladar y le aflojaba la lengua - Hace tiempo, cuando Alana y yo estábamos juntos, solíamos pasar los fines de semana en mi casa de Wolf Trap. Los domingos suelo ir a pescar y a la vuelta traía siempre conmigo algún ejemplar para el almuerzo. Solía cocinarlos con especias y hierbas.

\- ¿Le gusta cocinar?

\- Me defiendo. Mi padre me enseñó a elaborar algunos platos sencillos... y también sé algo de cocina Cajun. Estuvimos viviendo en Nueva Orleans una buena temporada – explicó, ante la mirada interesada de Hannibal.

\- Me encantaría que alguna vez pudiésemos compartir uno de sus platos.

\- Podría traerle algunas capturas la semana que viene, si le apetece.

\- Le tomo la palabra – sentenció y brindaron por ello, acabando con el escaso contenido que quedaba en sus copas.

Hannibal dejó la botella – a esas alturas ya vacía – y las copas sobre una mesita cercana y cubrió la distancia que los separaba. Will se había reclinado cómodamente contra la escalera que conducía a la galería de arriba, donde había más estanterías.

\- ¿Estuvieron usted y Alana juntos mucho tiempo? - inquirió, intentando no desvelar su interés.

\- Cinco años – lo miró con suspicacia - No parece usted sorprendido.

\- Lo intuía.

\- ¿Resulta tan evidente?

\- Un poco.

\- Comprendo. Alana me dejó por Margot Verger – confesó tras una pausa, para sorpresa de Hannibal.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si. Hará año y medio. No hubo infidelidad, Alana siempre ha sido muy honesta en ese sentido. Y yo ya sabía que ella era bisexual. El tema de la orientación sexual nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

\- Aún así, debió de dolerle que la relación se acabara.

\- Lo hizo. Pero esas cosas pasan. Y aunque me costó, ya lo he superado.

El médico se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de atreverse a plantear la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza:

\- ¿Todavía la quiere?

Will negó con la cabeza.

\- No, eso se acabó. A veces la echo de menos, pero es solo nostalgia. Ni siquiera hemos vuelto a vernos desde que me dejó.

Hannibal asintió, comprensivo. El agente del FBI lo observó fijamente.

\- ¿Y usted, doctor? ¿Qué tiene que contar?

\- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente?

\- Yo le he hablado de Alana. ¿Usted tiene alguien de quien hablar?

El psiquiatra esbozó apenas una sonrisa. Por naturaleza, prefería no hablar de su vida privada. Y por experiencia sabía que Will no sería el primero en reaccionar mal, si le hablaba de su especial relación con Anthony. Era mejor no arriesgarse... por ahora.

\- La verdad es que no he tenido muchas relaciones estables en mi vida. No me gusta sentirme atado.

\- No se puede atar a un lobo, ¿verdad? – lo miró de forma significativa y Hannibal se quedó callado.

\- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? - inquirió con curiosidad al cabo de un momento.

\- No se ría, pero la mayoría de las veces puedo verla... a la bestia. Está en los ojos, ¿sabe? Cuando un licántropo se transforma, sus ojos nunca cambian. Son lo único que permanece. Y aún estando en su forma humana, cuando les miro, puedo ver al lobo: no siempre aparece, pero siempre está ahí. Rondando, esperando para salir.

Hannibal se acercó, impulsado por sus palabras. Deseaba que Will viese la bestia que guardaba en su interior, porque sabía que él si la comprendería: su experiencia con los licántropos lo había llevado más allá de los simples prejuicios de la sociedad o del odio y la intolerancia de sus compañeros de profesión. Él se había preocupado por hablar con los de su especie, por conocerlos y entenderlos. Eso decía mucho en su favor.

\- ¿Puede verla ahora, a la bestia?

Will asintió. Claro que podía verla. Estaba justo ahí, delante de sus ojos y detrás de los del psiquiatra: un animal poderoso, hambriento de carne y sangre, decididamente peligroso. El médico parpadeó. Apartó unos segundos la mirada y al contemplarle de nuevo, el lobo ya no estaba. Seguía oculto, por supuesto, Will lo percibía. Pero no estaba a la vista.

\- Lo domina con mucha rapidez – alabó, sorprendido.

\- Han sido años de práctica.

\- No solo años, nació usted así – dedujo Will y Hannibal asintió.

\- Me ha llevado toda una vida controlar mis habilidades. Ha sido un camino arduo, pero me jacto de poder domeñar al lobo mejor que cualquiera.

\- Es por eso, entonces – comprendió y lo observó fascinado - Usted está siempre bajo control: su apariencia, su consulta... apuesto a que su casa también. Todo limpio y ordenado. Nada fuera de su lugar, ni un alfiler... nada fuera de control.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Nunca cede? ¿Nunca comparte al menos un poco de ese control?

\- Muy rara vez.

\- Y jamás permite que nadie traspase la barrera.

\- No.

\- ¿Dejaría que yo lo hiciera?

\- Si.

Era la verdad. No tenía motivos para negarlo. Había confiado en Will desde el primer momento, aunque no podía explicarse exactamente porqué. A menudo se lo preguntaba. Simplemente con él se relajaba, se sentía a gusto. Su presencia actuaba como una especie de bálsamo, haciendo que incluso la bestia – por lo general salvaje y feroz – se calmase y disfrutase de la compañía. No recordaba haberse sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Anthony. Había llegado a considerar a Will un aliado... algo así como un refugio seguro.

La mano del agente se movió hasta su pecho y se posó justo sobre su corazón. Ambos se dieron cuenta de como los latidos incrementaban ligeramente su velocidad. Se miraron a los ojos y hablaron así durante un rato, sin palabras. Se les daba bien hacerlo y lo disfrutaban. Will se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuese a besarle y Hannibal permaneció donde estaba, entreabriendo los labios, expectante. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Lo besó en la mejilla. Un beso honesto, cálido... lleno de afecto y admiración. Prendió fuego en el médico y aceleró notablemente los latidos de su corazón. Tal vez fue eso lo que impulsó al agente a ir más abajo con sus labios y recorrer a besos su mandíbula, mientras Hannibal echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y exponía sin vergüenza su cuello.

Will cubrió con su boca la nuez de su compañero. Aplicó presión con los dientes, sin hacer daño ni morder verdaderamente. Era una caricia intima, imposible de realizar si no había consentimiento y confianza entre las partes. El psiquiatra no se la permitía a nadie... pero no tuvo problema en concedérsela a Will. Es más, su mano se enredó en aquellos bucles castaños y obligó a su dueño a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para devolverle la caricia. El joven gimió, un sonido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor.

Hannibal se dejó de juegos y fue directo a por sus labios. Will lo correspondió y besaba mucho mejor de lo que el psiquiatra imaginaba. Hannibal colocó sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero, atrapándolo en la escalera, bloqueando cualquier posible ruta de escape.

Lo último en lo que pensaba Will era en escapar. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por el torso y la espalda de Hannibal, arriba y abajo, hasta el punto de que la ropa se convirtió en una barrera indeseable. La mano del agente se desplazó y cubrió de lleno la erección de su compañero, sintiéndola crecer entre sus dedos. Lo acarició mientras se besaban porque Hannibal no dejaba de reclamarle, tomando sus labios por asalto y moviendo suavemente las caderas al compás que le marcaba su mano.

El psiquiatra se dejó llevar hasta el final. Lo dejó todo en manos del hombre que, aun sin rozar su piel directamente, lo estaba haciendo tocar el cielo. El placer explotó para él con un ronco gemido contra los labios de su compañero y todo su cuerpo se tensó, arqueándose la espalda. El otro lo sostuvo mientras se deshacía en espasmos y ocultaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, gozando de la sensación de estar saciado.

\- Lamento lo de tus pantalones – le dijo Will al oído al cabo de un momento y Hannibal se rió.

\- Tranquilo, tengo más.

Se separaron un momento. El médico extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla del agente, con un brillo maravillado en los ojos.

\- Lo que has hecho conmigo ha sido indescriptible, Will. Gracias.

\- Ha sido un placer – sonrió y Hannibal sintió como miles de mariposas aleteaban furiosas en su estómago - ¿Te importaría hacer lo mismo por mí?

\- No tienes ni que pedirlo – declaró y se le acercó de inmediato para cumplir sus deseos.

Will se dio la vuelta. Las manos del médico fueron directas a su pantalón, desabrochando la prenda para poder introducirse debajo. Una de ellas se adueñó de su estómago, la otra de su miembro, y lo fue acariciando con una mezcla de firmeza y ternura, al tiempo que repartía besos y mordiscos cariñosos por su hombro, su cuello y su oreja, provocándole unos escalofríos deliciosos que Will expresaba mediante pequeños gemidos. Eran como música para los oídos de Hannibal: quería que aquello durara, deseaba retrasar y intensificar el orgasmo de su compañero tanto como fuese posible. Buscaba recompensarle por los inigualables momentos que le estaba brindando. Will se lo merecía y hasta la bestia que vivía en su interior estaba de acuerdo... para ser honestos: la bestia a esas alturas estaba desatada. Rugía en su fuero interno, reclamando poseer su premio. Quería a Will y lo quería ahora.

Pero Hannibal no iba a entregárselo. No, por el momento.

Will alcanzó el placer con su nombre entre los labios. Hannibal lo abrazó y lo estrechó en sus brazos hasta que los espasmos pasaron. Entonces usó su pañuelo para limpiarlos a ambos y luego abotonó el pantalón de su compañero con mimo, dejando caer un beso entre los rizos de su pelo. El agente olía a sexo, con una leve nota del sudor que humedecía sus cabellos. Podía percibir en él el aroma de los bosques de Virginia...

Antes de que el propio doctor pudiese evitarlo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Will y fue su propio cuerpo, guiado por una necesidad tan primitiva como el mundo, el que empezó a frotarse contra él para imprimarle y marcarle con su olor.

Will se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y trató de detenerlo:

\- Hannibal, no. No... estate quieto... para. No quiero, por favor... ¡maldita sea, he dicho que no! - se revolvió hasta librarse de él y se alejó de la escalera, mirándole tan sorprendido como indignado.

El doctor lo observó con una mezcla de deseo y confusión en sus ojos castaños.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿¡Qué que ocurre!? Te he pedido que parases, ¿no me has oído?

\- Perdona, no era mi intención..

\- ¿Por qué has intentado impregnarme? - reprochó, enfadado - No quiero tu olor. No somos pareja.

\- Pero yo creí que...

\- Me parece que te has equivocado – suspiró, ofuscado, y fue a recoger su maletín del sillón – No sé que es lo que tenías pensado, pero yo no ando buscando nada serio en estos momentos. Y tampoco puede haber nada semejante entre nosotros porque somos compañeros de trabajo – lo miró, apretando los labios – Mira, lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento ha sido genial, ¿vale? Y no vamos a negar que los dos lo deseábamos. Pero tal y como están las cosas, no puede volver a pasar. Lo siento. Espero que lo entiendas.

Hannibal se quedó petrificado. Después de lo que habían hecho... ¿ahora le salía con esas? Apretó ambas manos hasta convertirlas en puños a los costados.

\- Claro. Por supuesto que lo entiendo.

Will volvió a suspirar. La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo desafilado.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.

Se marchó, dejando a Hannibal solo para remendar los pedazos rotos de su dignidad. En esos momentos, el doctor quería correr tras aquel ingrato y no sabía si era para estrangularle o para terminar lo que habían empezado en la escalera. Se preguntaba como podía Will hacerle algo así. ¿¡Acaso no se daba cuenta!? Había puesto su confianza en él, lo había dejado tomar el control, ¿y así se lo pagaba? Ganándose su confianza, utilizándole para el sexo – porque no buscaba nada serio - y luego desechándole como a un vulgar pañuelo de papel.

Se escapó un gruñido de lo más hondo de su garganta. Will lo había herido y no iba a perdonarlo fácilmente.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡Esto es inadmisible! – el director señaló indignado a Will, que estaba sentado en un sofá al otro lado de la habitación - Este hombre no está capacitado para trabajar con hombres lobo: fue expulsado del cuerpo hace años. Hay un informe oficial que lo inhabilita para este trabajo.

\- Nosotros tenemos otro informe – replicó Jack, estoico - Redactado _recientemente_ por un psiquiatra de gran prestigio, el doctor Hannibal Lecter, que dice que Will es apto para encargarse de este caso.

\- Quiero hablar con ese psiquiatra – exigió, con semblante pétreo.

\- Le daré su dirección.

Jack abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio para sacar una tarjeta de visita que le entregó al director. Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada. Will suspiró para sí, en esos momentos solo deseaba que la Tierra se lo tragara.

Ya sabía él que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. En cuanto se habían enterado en la Brigada de quien era el agente al cargo del caso, habían puesto el grito en el cielo y las quejas no se habían hecho esperar. Esa mañana había cruzado el umbral del despacho del jefe de Unidad para encontrar a Jack discutiendo a gritos por teléfono. Aquella conversación se había zanjado con su amigo estampando furioso el auricular contra el aparato. Y apenas media hora después Herman Cold, el mismísimo director de la Brigada Especial en persona, se había presentado allí para discutir el tema con su homónimo.

\- No pienso aceptar esto – aseguró el jefe de la Brigada – Pienso impugnar el informe del doctor Lecter.

\- Como quiera. Pero mientras lo hace, déjeme recordarle que ese informe es válido y por lo tanto el FBI actuará en consecuencia.

\- Comete usted un grave error, agente Crawford.

\- Con el debido respeto, no lo creo así – señaló a Will con el dedo – Conozco a ese hombre desde que entró en mi Unidad, hace más de diez años. Siempre ha sido un agente competente y nunca me ha dado problemas. Su cuota de casos resueltos es del 99%.

\- Espere y verá – resopló Cold, apretando los labios – Graham también tuvo una excelente cuota en la Brigada y todos sabemos como acabó. Por su bien espero que no tenga que pagar su exceso de confianza con la vida de sus agentes, señor Crawford.

Jack lo traspasó con la mirada.

\- Esta conversación se ha terminado, señor Cold.

El director de la Brigada se levantó, conteniendo a duras penas un resoplido. Se marchó del despacho con paso airado, dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a Will al pasar por su lado.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Jack bufó y maldijo.

\- Te dije que encargarme este caso te causaría problemas con la Brigada – declaró Will en un tono de disculpa.

\- Ese hombre vive en el pasado – se quejó su amigo – Lo de la Brigada ocurrió hace más de una década.

\- Mi estupidez les costó la vida de tres hombres. Tres buenos agentes, padres de familia.

\- Tenían un trabajo peligroso, Will. Cualquier hombre lobo los podría haber matado, incluso estando fuera de servicio.

\- Pero no fue cualquier hombre lobo, fue el mío: intenté domeñarlo y fallé. La muerte de esos hombres es culpa mía. La Brigada tiene todo el derecho a despreciarme.

\- Ellos pueden hacer lo que les de la gana, pero tú seguirás al cargo de este caso. Mientras un tribunal competente no decida que el informe del doctor Lecter no procede, este seguirá siendo válido. Y no quiero volver a oír una palabra más al respecto, ¿entendido?

\- Como quieras.

Will volvió a suspirar. Jack solo veía su propia conveniencia: mientras él le ayudase a cerrar el caso, poco le importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir. Estaba jugando con fuego al ponerle al frente de aquel caso, al permitirle trabajar en él. Ambos lo sabían, pero Jack prefería ignorarlo.

Ojalá que no acabasen pagándolo caro.

 

 

 

\- Señor Cold – Hannibal abrió la puerta de su consulta para dejar pasar al agente. Se habían puesto en contacto por teléfono apenas una hora antes y habían fijado aquella cita aprovechando un hueco en la agenda del psiquiatra - Bienvenido.

\- Gracias por recibirme, doctor Lecter.

\- Gracias a usted por venir – le señaló con un gesto los sillones de terapia y ambos tomaron asiento.

\- Voy a ser breve, pues entiendo que los dos somos hombres ocupados.

\- Usted dirá.

\- Ha redactado usted un informe sobre Will Graham hace poco – Hannibal asintió - ¿Qué le ha llevado a pensar que ese sujeto era apto para volver a trabajar con hombres lobo? ¿Es usted consciente de su pasado?

\- Si se refiere usted a su época en la Brigada, si, soy consciente de lo que sucedió: he consultado su expediente y el señor Graham y yo hemos trabajado en ello durante nuestras sesiones.

\- ¿Y después de haber provocado la muerte de tres hombres, aún cree usted que Graham está preparado para ocuparse de un caso como el que tenemos entre manos? - resopló, disgustado - El FBI incluso se ha negado a pasarnos el testigo, a pesar de que están obligados por ley a hacerlo.

\- Las prerrogativas que decida tomarse el agente Crawford en su trabajo no son de mi incumbencia – alegó Hannibal, indiferente - Yo solo soy un psiquiatra al que el FBI ha contratado temporalmente para realizar una evaluación psiquiátrica y para ayudar en lo que pueda con ciertos aspectos de este caso.

El director apretó los labios.

\- Un psiquiatra es lo adecuado para Graham, pero no en este contexto.

\- Will Graham no padece ninguna enfermedad mental, señor Cold.

\- Estoy de acuerdo: la arrogancia y la estupidez de ese hombre son innatas. Lo que me extraña es que no se haya dado usted cuenta mientras lo trataba. El psicólogo de la Brigada dejó bien claro en su informe...

\- Ese informe tiene más de diez años – lo interrumpió Hannibal, irritado. La actitud dominante y las maneras despectivas de aquel hombre comenzaban a enervarlo – Yo he tratado al señor Graham durante este último mes y puedo asegurarle que es apto para el trabajo. El caso no corre ningún peligro en sus manos.

\- Discrepo – suspiró molesto al cabo de un momento - ¿No hay oportunidad de que cambie usted su informe? Sepa que está poniendo vidas en juego, doctor. Nadie le dará las gracias cuando Graham meta la pata y si se lleva a algún agente por delante, usted perderá toda credibilidad como profesional... y hasta podrían retirarle la licencia, dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación.

\- Asume usted que habrá consecuencias negativas, señor Cold. Mi criterio profesional me dice que no hay peligro en que Will Graham vuelva a trabajar con licántropos. Es más, si yo hubiese realizado el informe hace diez años, me habría ocupado de exponer todas las vertientes del caso y no solo las que atañían al señor Graham.

El director lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué está usted insinuando?

\- No insinúo nada. Pero Will Graham era un mero agente cuando todo ocurrió. Ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta y apenas llevaba tres años como miembro de la Brigada. El jefe de su escuadrón, en cambio, era un agente veterano con décadas de trabajo a sus espaldas. Él era el responsable de la seguridad de su equipo, no el señor Graham. Sin duda un hombre sensato en sus circunstancias habría decidido confiar más en su propio criterio y en los protocolos de seguridad de la Brigada, antes que en la buena fama de uno de sus agentes.

Cold se puso pálido. Sus mejillas se colorearon de indignación y se levantó del sillón de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Ignorante loquero de tres al cuarto...!

\- Mida sus palabras, señor Cold. No pienso consentir que me insulte. Y por si se le ha olvidado, está usted en mi consulta no en su despacho. Aquí las reglas las dicto yo.

Un poco de autoridad en el tono de voz, eso fue todo, y el director captó el mensaje al momento. Claramente estaba acostumbrado a imperar sobre otros, no al contrario. Resopló, enojado.

\- Escúcheme bien, doctor: vine aquí con la esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón y que se diese cuenta de que debía cambiar las conclusiones de su informe...

\- Eso no pasará. Lamento que haya perdido usted su tiempo persiguiendo un imposible. Ahora, si no le importa, creo que debería marcharse: ambos tenemos asuntos que atender.

\- Tranquilo, no lo molestaré más. Pero sepa usted que pienso impugnar su informe.

\- Está en todo su derecho, si cree que me he equivocado en algo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que se ha equivocado! Usted y Jack Crawford, los dos son tan arrogantes que no se dan cuenta de donde se están metiendo.

\- No puedo hablar por el agente Crawford, pero yo sé perfectamente donde estoy parado.

\- ¿Si? Pues ya veremos cuanto aguanta en pie – se dirigió airado hacia la salida - Tendrán noticias mías, doctor, se lo aseguro.

\- Adiós, señor Cold.

El director desapareció con un portazo. Hannibal suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Estaba enfadado con aquel hombre, pero también consigo mismo: no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma ante su visitante. Más aún, no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma por los motivos por los que lo había hecho.

Resopló, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¡El maldito Will Graham! Lo usaba como a un pañuelo, hería su orgullo y su dignidad con su desprecio y cuando alguien se atrevía a atacarlo o a insultarlo de alguna forma, él quería arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuera con sus zarpas. ¡Pero qué estúpido! Will no lo merecía. Y él tampoco era su protector, ya puestos...

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por el despacho, intentando templar su ánimo. No debía permitir que aquel ingrato lo alterase. Ya había trazado su plan de venganza contra él y eso era lo que de verdad importaba. Su informe había sido solo el comienzo: Will Graham era apto para hacerse cargo con éxito de aquel caso, pero el mismo sería una fuente de estrés y desasosiego constante para él y ese sería su castigo. Además del tratamiento de la indiferencia que pensaba aplicarle, para que supiese lo que significaba no ser más que un recurso prescindible para alguien.

El afecto y la atracción que se había desarrollado entre ellos durante aquel mes; los momentos de afinidad compartidos; la confianza y la entrega que había depositado a ciegas en él... Will Graham no volvería a pisotearlos. No le rompería el corazón otra vez con su frialdad y su desprecio.

De ninguna manera iba a permitírselo.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Will estaba en el despacho de Jack Crawford cuando Hannibal se presentó esa mañana. Vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes de tres piezas, de color beige esta vez. Con sus zapatos lustrados y su cabello bien peinado, el psiquiatra presentaba un aspecto impresionante. Se adentró en el despacho con gracia y no le dedicó ni una mirada a Will Graham, a pesar de que éste no le quitaba los ojos de encima, buscando su atención.

Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido entre ellos en la consulta y desde entonces su relación no había sido la misma. El agente del FBI había tenido tiempo para meditar a solas sobre lo ocurrido y la noche anterior había intentado hablar con el doctor para arreglar las cosas. Lo llamó varias veces por teléfono y no obtuvo respuesta. Se dio por vencido al sexto intento y suspiró pensando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, que había ofendido a Hannibal sin pretenderlo.

Si él consintiera en darle una oportunidad para explicarse...

\- Buenos días, doctor Lecter – saludó Jack, de pie tras su escritorio.

\- Buenos días, Jack.

\- Will y yo estábamos a punto de bajar al laboratorio.

\- ¿Han encontrado alguna pista sobre el caso? - inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer, si – declaró y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal – La señorita Katz nos pondrá al corriente. Si quiere bajar con nosotros...

Hannibal asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Will salió detrás del doctor y trató de hablar con él por el camino, pero el psiquiatra lo ignoró deliberadamente. Lo estaba castigando con su indiferencia al actuar como si él no estuviese allí... o como si su presencia importase tan poco que no le merecía la pena notarla.

Will empezó a enojarse. Estaba intentando pedirle perdón, pero el doctor no lo dejaba. Se estaba comportando como un crío: prepotente, rencoroso... y todo porque se había negado a que lo imprimara. ¿Qué esperaba? Apenas hacía un mes que se conocían y lo más lejos que habían llegado era a masturbarse mutuamente en la escalera de su despacho. ¿Eso los convertía en pareja? No. Por supuesto que no. Si hasta el propio Hannibal le había dicho que no le iban las relaciones formales porque no le gustaba sentirse atado. ¿Qué demonios pretendía entonces? ¿A qué jugaba?

Estaba siendo muy injusto...

Se reunieron en el laboratorio con Beverly: uno frustrado, el otro todavía herido en su orgullo, y Jack sin enterarse de nada. La experta forense los recibió a los tres con una sonrisa y les señaló con un gesto la pequeña partícula gris que había dejado en el centro de una bandeja de cristal sobre la mesa, justo delante de ella.

\- Esta muestra la extraje del camisón de la octava víctima – les explicó – Es un resto de metal: lo he analizado y he comprobado que esta clase de material es frecuentemente utilizado en la construcción.

\- ¿Nuestro hombre es un contratista? - meditó en voz alta Jack.

\- O un peón – añadió Will - ¿Cuantas obras puede haber ahora mismo activas en ese área concreta de Minnesota?

\- Varias, por desgracia – apunto Beverly – Pero he ido más allá: he investigado a la empresa que suministra el material en las obras que hay ahora mismo en St. Paul y alrededores y da la casualidad de que es la misma para todas. He cotejado las fechas de los asesinatos con la de los envíos del susodicho material y he obtenido un destinatario en concreto.

\- Has reducido la lista a uno – se maravilló Will.

\- Exacto.

\- Buen trabajo, señorita Katz – alabó Jack.

\- Una labor prodigiosa, sin duda – corroboró Hannibal.

\- Gracias – les entregó una hoja de papel impresa – Aquí tenéis la dirección de la obra.

\- Daos una vuelta por allí – ordenó Jack, recogiendo la hoja de manos de Beverly para entregársela acto seguido a Will – Echad un vistazo a las listas de personal y a ver que encontráis.

\- De acuerdo – se giró hacia Hannibal. El psiquiatra le retiró la mirada, haciéndolo enojar con su arrogancia - Si el doctor Lecter se digna a acompañarme...

\- Por supuesto. Esta pista podría ayudarnos a resolver el caso – al fin clavó sus ojos castaños en él. Su mirada era altiva, igual que la de Will. Pero cuando habló lo hizo con voz suave, contenida: - Soy de los que piensan que a las cosas hay que darles la importancia que tienen, ¿no cree, agente Graham?

\- Por supuesto, doctor Lecter. Usted y yo somos de la misma opinión.

\- Me alegro. Porque algunas personas son sencillamente incapaces de tomarse las cosas en serio. Prefieren tratar la vida como si fuese un juego, sin ningún respeto.

\- A algunos no les gusta sentirse atados, ¿cierto?

Hannibal calló, atrapado en sus propias palabras. Will lo rodeó para abandonar con paso arrogante el laboratorio y, tras un primer momento de confusión, el psiquiatra giró sobre sus talones y lo siguió. Jack los observó a ambos mientras se alejaban, frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente suspiró – no tenía tiempo para tonterías, si había problemas entre esos dos que los resolviesen entre ellos - y se puso él también en marcha.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - preguntó Brian Zeller, apareciendo por sorpresa a la espalda de Beverly, justo cuando su jefe cruzaba las puertas de salida.

\- No tengo ni idea – dijo la mujer – Ha sido... raro.

\- Ha sido una riña de enamorados – sentenció Jimmy Price, acudiendo a su mesa.

\- ¿Tú crees? - la joven asiática se giró para mirarle.

\- Totalmente, querida.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado entre esos dos, ha sido intenso... y ha acabado mal – dijo Zeller, haciendo una mueca.

\- Bueno, es mejor no meterse – declaró Beverly – Venga, chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Pues yo digo que se habrán reconciliado en una semana – adujo Zeller.

\- Yo digo que en dos – apuntó Price - ¿Van veinte dólares?

\- Van – asintió y ambos se apresuraron a sacar el dinero de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis? - intervino Beverly, mirándoles sorprendida - ¿Estáis apostando con la vida privada de otras personas? ¿No os da vergüenza? No tenéis ningún derecho a hacer eso – los regañó – Sois un par de entrometidos, los dos. Qué vergüenza para el equipo forense del FBI... - los técnicos bajaron la cabeza, abochornados. Sin que la vieran, la mujer sacó dos billetes de su bolsillo y los miró a ambos muy seriamente - Veinticinco a que se reconcilian antes de un mes.

\- ¡Hecho! – corearon los dos hombres al unísono, alzando las cabezas con una sonrisa.

Zeller quedó al cargo del dinero y lo puso a buen recaudo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su pantalón vaquero, hasta que llegase el momento de pagar al ganador. Una vez cerrada la apuesta, volvieron los tres al trabajo.

 

 

 

\- Me gustaría que pusiésemos fin a esto - dijo Will, mientras viajaban en el coche de Hannibal hacia Minnesota. El doctor iba conduciendo y su mirada no se apartaba de la carretera, como si estuviese viajando solo. Will resopló, frustrado - No puede ignorarme toda la vida.

\- No lo estoy ignorando.

\- Mentiroso. ¿Qué se supone entonces que ha estado haciendo durante estos dos días?

\- No sé a que se refiere.

\- Le llamé seis veces anoche y no me contestó.

\- Estaría ocupado o durmiendo. Si necesita verme, puede pedir cita en mi consulta.

El agente se puso lívido. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos. No podía creer tamaño desprecio y chulería por parte del psiquiatra.

\- ¡Así que ya está! – espetó, enfadado – ¿Esa va a ser su actitud conmigo, a partir de ahora? ¿Va a tratarme como si no existiera y a castigarme con su desprecio, simplemente porque le dije que no en su oficina? - ante el helado silencio del psiquiatra, el joven bufó – Es usted un rencoroso y un malcriado, ¿lo sabía? Se atreve a juzgarme porque no quiero lo mismo que usted, pero lo único que yo pretendía al rechazarle era no estropear las cosas entre nosotros y no hacerle daño. ¡Pues muy bien, se acabó! No tengo porqué tenerle consideraciones, cuando usted no las tiene conmigo: sepa que tengo derecho a rechazar a quien yo quiera, y a acostarme con quien me de la gana. No es usted quien para decidir sobre mi vida privada.

\- No es mi intención coartarle – declaró, los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en la carretera.

\- Pues lo está haciendo y sé que es plenamente consciente de ello. ¡Maldito hipócrita! - estalló - Primero me dice que no le gusta atarse en sus relaciones y luego se enfada porque no lo dejo imprimarme. ¿¡Está usted loco o qué!? ¿Qué pretende?

\- Cálmese – le dirigió una mirada enojada, solo unos segundos, antes de fijar su vista de nuevo en la carretera - Está sacando las cosas de contexto.

\- ¿Qué yo estoy sacando las cosas de contexto? Muy bien, doctor Lecter, explíqueme cual es exactamente ese contexto – el psiquiatra permaneció callado. Will resopló – Oh, vamos, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿No sabe como hacerlo?

\- Está usted siendo impertinente – le advirtió Hannibal, con voz tensa - Si persiste en ese comportamiento, me veré obligado a apearle del coche.

\- No se atrevería usted a hacerlo.

Hannibal suspiró, casi se diría que dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con un resoplido.

\- No hablemos de lo que me atrevo o no me atrevo a hacer, señor Graham. No ponga usted a prueba mi paciencia.

Will resopló a su vez. Apartó sus ojos del psiquiatra para enfocarlos en el camino.

\- Muy bien. Si es eso lo que quiere, de acuerdo. A partir de ahora nuestra relación será meramente profesional... como nunca debió dejar de serlo. Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en su consulta, doctor. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, lo haría para poder impedirlo. Me arrepiento de que ocurriese.

Las manos del médico apretaron el volante con fuerza. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero Will no se dio cuenta porque no estaba mirando. Hannibal podía sentir la indignación corriendo por sus venas y fue el despecho el que lo hizo hablar, zanjando el tema de una vez por todas:

\- No se preocupe, agente Graham. Lo que sucedió entre los dos jamás volverá a repetirse.

 

 

 

\- Papá – Abigail se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo tendió hacia él - Es para ti.

El señor Hobbs tomó el aparato de manos de su hija, mientras ésta se alejaba para terminar de poner la mesa. Su esposa se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Lo saben – dijo una voz al otro lado. Una voz serena y masculina, que aunque le era desconocida, supo exactamente a que se refería.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Considéreme un aliado.

Colgaron. El señor Hobbs se quedó mirando el teléfono, estupefacto.

\- ¿Quien era? - preguntó Louise, su esposa.

\- Era del trabajo – respondió, mientras colgaba de nuevo el teléfono en su soporte y sus ojos se paseaban frenéticos por toda la estancia.

Su hija había desaparecido. Seguramente estaría en su cuarto, buscando su mochila o su chaqueta antes de irse a la escuela...

\- ¡Abigail, vas a llegar tarde! - llamó la señora Hobbs - ¡Baja a desayunar de una vez!

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

La voz de su hija desató el último nudo de cordura en la mente del señor Hobbs. Aquel desconocido tenía razón: lo sabían. Lo estaban buscando. Pronto vendrían y lo encerrarían, apartándole para siempre de Louise y de Abigail, su querida Abigail...

Con el cuchillo de cocina más cercano rebanó la garganta de su esposa en cuanto esta pasó por su lado. Louise ni se dio cuenta, apenas pudo emitir un sonido antes de que la sangre comenzase a manar a borbotones de su cuello abierto de un tajo. Miró a su marido por última vez con la sorpresa marcada en la cara, antes de que él la arrastrase por los cabellos hasta la entrada para esconder su cadáver a ojos de su hija.

Un coche desconocido recorrió el camino de entrada de la casa, justo en el momento en que él sacaba a Louise por la puerta. Se quedó petrificado junto al cuerpo agonizante de su esposa, el tiempo suficiente para ver salir a dos hombres del vehículo, uno de ellos empuñando una pistola:

\- ¡Garret Jacob Hobbs, FBI! - gritó el que le apuntaba.

Huyó de vuelta al interior de la casa al tiempo que el agente armado disparaba. Regresó a la cocina corriendo, oyendo a sus espaldas los pasos y los gritos de aquel hombre que se identificaba como policía y que había venido a detenerle... a matarle, sin duda alguna.

Abigail pisó la cocina en el momento preciso en que él cruzaba el arco que separaba la estancia del recibidor. La joven vio el cuchillo, la sangre, su mirada de bestia acorralada...

Cuando los agentes del FBI entraron en la cocina, lo encontraron reteniendo a Abigail por la fuerza, sosteniendo la hoja del cuchillo contra su cuello a punto de rebanarlo, reuniendo las fuerzas para matarla mientras ella lloraba, confusa y aterrorizada, suplicándole que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡No se acerquen, no se acerquen! - gritó a los policías.

\- Suéltela – el de la pistola se acercó unos pasos, cauteloso. El otro, que parecía estar desarmado, permanecía a su espalda observándolo todo sin que su rostro variara ni un ápice – Señor Hobbs, por favor, sé que no quiere hacerlo. Usted la quiere, es su hija. Lo ha hecho todo por ella, para no perderla...

En menos de un segundo, todo se desató: como en un sueño, el cuchillo comenzó a deslizarse por el cuello de Abigail; ella gritó de dolor y de miedo; y el agente del FBI disparó, acertándole de lleno en el hombro derecho. El impacto de la bala lo separó de Abigail, enviándole contra la encimera y haciéndole perder el cuchillo y caer despatarrado al suelo.

Mientras la pólvora, el miedo y la adrenalina bombeaban en sus venas, oía de lejos el llanto de su hija. Vio como el policía guardaba su arma y se acercaba hasta ella, consolándola, diciéndole que todo había pasado, que estaba a salvo.

Se la llevaba consigo, la apartaba de él para siempre...

La bestia se liberó de improviso, dispuesta a luchar y a conservar lo que le pertenecía. Pilló por sorpresa a los agentes y a la propia Abigail, que gritó asustada mientras se refugiaba entre los brazos del más alto de los dos hombres.

\- Sáquela de aquí – le ordenó a su compañero el que le había disparado, al tiempo que los apartaba a ambos de su vista, colocándose como escudo protector entre los dos.

\- Will, no hagas ninguna tontería. No puedes enfrentarte a él tú solo...

\- Llévesela – los sacó a los dos de la cocina por la fuerza, intentando ponerlos a salvo.

\- Will, no. Escúchame, no me iré. No pienso permitírtelo... ¡Will!

La bestia le saltó encima, clavando con fiereza los dientes en su garganta, justo en el hueco donde el cuello se unía al hombro. El agente cayó con un grito, mientras su compañero lo observaba todo con expresión de asombro... ¿o era horror lo que se veía en sus ojos?

No le importaba. Lo único importante era el aquí y ahora: los gritos de su presa mientras lo desgarraba, los sollozos de pánico de Abigail, la sangre...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Se había lavado las manos a conciencia y aún así seguía sintiendo el peso de la sangre sobre ellas. Esa textura espesa, ese olor metálico...

Cuando Will cayó bajo las fauces de la bestia, su instinto lo movió a actuar de inmediato: apartó a Abigail, que acabó acurrucada en un rincón, temblando de miedo, y fue a por Hobbs. Lo atacó con las garras desnudas, sin transformarse pero conservando sus atributos de depredador: era algo que podía hacer si lo deseaba, y en ese momento deseaba más que nunca salvar a su compañero. Por ello acosó a Hobbs sin darle tregua, plantándole cara hasta que consiguió que se apartase de Will y huyese despavorido de la habitación, en dirección al patio de atrás.

Entonces él cerró la puerta de la cocina a sus espaldas y centró toda su atención en salvar a su amigo.

Ahora, sentado en una silla de hospital junto a la cama del convaleciente Will Graham, descubrió que el miedo no lo abandonaba: la escena de la cocina volvía a su mente una y otra vez, no podía olvidarla. Sentía la sangre de Will escurrirse entre sus dedos, mientras intentaba en vano detener la hemorragia. Y sus ojos... sus ojos azules fijos en él, perdiendo brillo y consciencia conforme la vida se le escapaba por la herida.

Los doctores que habían atendido a Will coincidían: su rápida actuación le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía que habían sido también sus actos los que habían estado a punto de matarlo.

Él había alertado a Hobbs para que huyese. No solo porque quería que se salvase y evitase así el destino que la ley reservaba a los licántropos en su situación – en el mejor de los casos acabaría encerrado de por vida en una institución de máxima seguridad, en el peor sería ejecutado por sus crímenes - sino porque deseaba castigar a su compañero. Estaba tan furioso con él después de la discusión que habían mantenido en su coche...

¿Qué había hecho? Era un estúpido. Su venganza había estado a punto de matar a Will, de hacer que lo perdiese para siempre. No era eso lo que él quería. Solo había pretendido desquitarse, hacerle daño, nada más, desbaratar su precioso caso como el niño que desbarata el castillo de arena de su amigo porque éste le ha ofendido en algo.

Así era su naturaleza, pueril y vengativa. Pero esta vez lo había llevado demasiado lejos y no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. En realidad daría lo que fuera por poder disculparse con Will y arreglar las cosas, aunque sabía que no podía contarle lo que había hecho porque él lo repudiaría por ello. Mucho más cuando despertase y comprobase las consecuencias de lo sucedido...

El agente comenzó a removerse lentamente bajo las sábanas. Se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a él.

\- Hannibal – murmuró, en un tono bajo que hizo que su nombre sonase aún más dulce a sus oídos.

\- Will – se levantó de la silla para ir hasta él - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Aturdido – respondió y tragó saliva con una mueca - Tengo la boca seca, ¿me puede dar un poco de agua, por favor?

El doctor asintió y se apresuró a llenar un vaso de plástico en el dispensador de agua que había junto a la cama. Acto seguido, regresó para maniobrar con el pequeño mando electrónico y elevar el cabecero de su compañero hasta una altura que fuese cómoda para él. Entonces le dio de beber, despacio, hasta que Will estuvo saciado.

\- Gracias – el joven no le quitó ojo de encima mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesilla - Usted me salvó. Consiguió ahuyentar a Hobbs.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Lo habría matado, de no haber intervenido.

\- Gracias por eso – lo miró agradecido y un segundo después su ceño se frunció con preocupación - ¿Cómo está la chica, la hija de Hobbs?

\- Abigail: está internada en Port Haven. Va a necesitar terapia, me temo. De momento, está siendo tratada como una víctima del caso.

\- Ha vivido un infierno – suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento. Los calmantes aún le hacían efecto - Tenemos que protegerla, doctor: su padre volverá a por ella.

\- Lo sé. Y Jack Crawford también, por eso va a facilitarle protección.

\- Esperará a la próxima luna llena – vaticinó - Es dentro de un mes. Aguardará hasta estar repuesto y en plena forma para ir a buscarla.

\- Estoy seguro de que el FBI hará cuanto pueda para evitar que llegue hasta ella.

\- Esperemos que así sea.

Hubo una pausa de silencio entre ellos. Will cerró los ojos de nuevo y durante breves segundos estuvo dormitando. Hannibal lo dejó descansar, mientras reunía el valor para darle la noticia:

\- Will, los médicos que lo atendieron le han inscrito en el registro. Están legalmente obligados a hacerlo...

\- Lo sé – dijo, aún sin abrir los ojos - Sabía que lo harían: conozco el protocolo.

\- ¿Está disgustado por lo que le ha pasado?

\- No. Sabía lo que iba a ser de mí en el momento en que Hobbs me mordió. Lo he visto otras veces – abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y contempló el rostro serio de su compañero - No se preocupe por mí, doctor. Creo que en el fondo siempre he querido que pasara: si le soy sincero, siempre me he sentido más cerca de los licántropos que de los humanos. Los envidió, porque a pesar de todos los inconvenientes de su condición, son libres... o deberían serlo... si les dejáramos serlo.

\- Muchos piensan que hay que controlar a los licántropos, que son criaturas demasiado peligrosas para dejarlas campar a sus anchas. Por ese motivo se creó el protocolo: la Brigada Especial, el registro para licántropos, el tratamiento médico de la enfermedad...

\- Los licántropos no son más peligrosos que usted o que yo. De hecho, si lo piensa bien, no deja de ser una ironía: uno me ha convertido, el otro me ha salvado. Y los dos son licántropos. ¿Qué le parece eso, doctor?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Will, es una ironía.

\- Si, lo es.

\- Si lo necesita – se ofreció, tras una pausa - Dirijo un grupo de terapia para personas en su misma situación. Puede pasarse por allí cuando quiera y estaremos encantados de recibirle.

Will suspiró.

\- Si no lo hago, igualmente me obligarán a ir a terapia. Para tenerme controlado: es la ley.

\- Lo sé. Por eso intento ayudarle.

\- ¿Ya no me odia por herir sus sentimientos?

\- No sea ridículo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto... además – admitió - Ya no estoy enfadado.

\- El hecho de que haya estado a punto de morir entre sus manos ha debido de influir en algo, supongo.

\- Es una tontería seguir enojados, Will. Somos compañeros. Lo que pasó entre nosotros en mi consulta...

\- Le hice daño y lo siento. No era mi intención.

\- Lo sé. Y no tiene que disculparse, lo que hirió fue mayormente mi orgullo. De todas formas, tras pensarlo, me he dado cuenta de que yo también metí la pata: usted tenía razón. Apenas nos conocemos y por muy unidos que estemos, yo no tengo derecho a profundizar nuestra relación sin su consentimiento. Eso fue tremendamente desconsiderado por mi parte y usted estaba en todo su derecho a negarse. Debí ser más comprensivo, lo siento.

\- Lo de la escalera fue intenso - recordó y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Si.

\- Mentí sobre lo de arrepentirme de ello: no me arrepiento. En absoluto. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. De haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiese llegado hasta el final con usted, doctor.

\- Yo también.

\- Por eso lo del grupo de terapia no es buena idea – suspiró - Le agradezco muchísimo su ofrecimiento, pero no funcionará: uno no puede concentrarse en su terapia si lo único en lo que puede pensar es en acostarse con el terapeuta.

\- Will...

\- Tendré que buscarme a otro profesional...

\- Doctor Lecter. Will – Jack Crawford hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, interrumpiendo su conversación. Se acercó hasta ellos con una expresión serena que ocultaba su preocupación por su amigo y antiguo protegido - ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente?

\- Está bien.

\- Drogado – protestó Will.

\- Si, bueno, eso es normal. Han tenido que meterte muchos medicamentos en el cuerpo para curarte.

\- ¿Se va usted a quedar? - preguntó Hannibal, intentando que su tono no sonase descortés - Lo digo porque, si no le importa, tengo que volver a mi consulta.

\- Por supuesto, doctor. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hizo – le estrechó la mano, sinceramente agradecido - Sin su intervención, Will no estaría vivo.

El psiquiatra asintió y tras despedirse brevemente de ellos, dio media vuelta para marcharse. Cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral, se detuvo y se giró para dirigirse a su compañero:

\- Will, respecto a lo que hablamos de la terapia... – se lamió los labios en un gesto instintivo, sentía nerviosismo y anticipación a partes iguales - Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo.

El agente lo miró, sus ojos azules lánguidos a causa de las drogas que lo mantenían sano y desinhibían su comportamiento.

\- Lo sé.

Aquello sonó a promesa y quizá por eso decidió irse cuanto antes. De camino al ascensor, era consciente de que le ardían las mejillas... y no era lo único.

 

 

 

El doctor Lecter llegó a su casa alrededor de una hora después. Cruzó el salón hasta la cocina, con la intención de prepararse una cena ligera antes de irse a la cama...

\- Hannibal.

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía, viendo al hombre moreno sentado en el sillón, con una copa de vino en la mano. La copa estaba casi vacía, así que el hombre debía de llevar allí aguardándole un rato.

\- Anthony. Perdona, no te había visto.

\- Eso es evidente – sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos, resaltando en su bonito rostro de rasgos europeos, mientras se levantaba del sillón para reunirse con él - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con curiosidad - Te he estado llamando toda la tarde y no me has contestado.

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupado.

\- ¿Un paciente?

\- Un compañero. Will Graham: lo han herido durante una detención y está en el hospital. He estado haciéndole compañía.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Si, dentro de lo que cabe.

\- No sabía que estuvieses colaborando con la policía.

\- Es el FBI.

\- Ah. Y ese compañero tuyo... ¿te preocupas por él?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

\- Porque no es lo normal – señaló, mirándole suspicaz - Ambos sabemos cuanto te cuesta forjar vínculos, Hannibal.

\- Me cuesta, pero no me resulta imposible.

\- Últimamente has estado un poco raro – lo observó con detenimiento - De mal humor, esquivo, reservado... ¿es por la luna? A los licántropos os afecta la cercanía de la luna llena.

\- No es solo por la luna – admitió y caminó como si nada hasta un pequeño mueble-bar cercano, donde se sirvió una copa.

\- Ese hombre te gusta. Y tiene que gustarte bastante, para que te comportes así. No es tu carácter habitual.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Le has hablado de nosotros? - inquirió tras una pausa.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no? Así podrías hacerle saber que tiene una oportunidad... si es que está interesado, claro.

\- Lo está. Pero no sé como se tomaría lo nuestro. A veces prefiero no decirlo: no todo el mundo se lo toma bien, Anthony.

\- Comprendo. ¿Quieres que me quede y te haga compañía? - se ofreció.

\- Gracias, pero me gustaría estar solo. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, ya te conozco. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió y oyó los pasos de Anthony moviéndose sobre la alfombra, un segundo antes de sentir sus labios apretarse contra su mejilla, en un beso tan corto como cariñoso.

Anthony se despidió de él, que permaneció de espaldas mientras la puerta principal se cerraba a lo lejos y la casa quedaba silenciosa y vacía, salvo por su presencia y sus pensamientos... pensamientos que solo estaban dedicados a Will Graham.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Era delgado y de estatura media, igual que él. Tenía el cabello castaño como el suyo, pero con unos bucles deliciosos que le caían por la frente y a ambos lados de las orejas. Ojos grandes y almendrados, boca bien dibujada, barba de varios días... entendía que Hannibal se sintiese atraído por semejante belleza.

\- Buenos días – saludó, con una sonrisa amable mientras se detenía a los pies de su cama - Will, ¿verdad? Will Graham.

El agente lo miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Quien es usted?

\- Anthony Dimmond. No nos conocemos. Soy la pareja del doctor Lecter.

Sus ojos azules mostraron su sorpresa. Confuso, se puso en guardia de inmediato.

\- Oiga...

\- Tranquilo. No estoy aquí para hacer una escena, ni nada de eso. He venido en son de paz. Solo quería conocer al hombre que hace que Hannibal se preocupe tanto – lo recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada de admiración, que hizo que el entrecejo de Will se frunciese de nuevo ante su descaro - He de admitir que su buen gusto nunca falla.

\- Perdone, pero si ha venido aquí únicamente para decirme eso...

\- He venido a conocerle, señor Graham, y a decirle que si está tan interesado en Hannibal como él lo está en usted, tiene el campo libre: Hannibal y yo somos una pareja abierta.

\- ¿Se burla de mí? - preguntó, incrédulo.

\- ¿Le parece que me estoy riendo?

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? - inquirió, desconfiado.

\- Porque aunque Hannibal intente disimularlo, usted le gusta mucho. Y sé que le gusta porque hasta ayer nunca me había hablado de su existencia y estaba muy preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido. Él no suele preocuparse por nadie que no sea él mismo. Además, ambos tenemos una regla por la que siempre nos informamos mutuamente de aquellas relaciones que son algo más que escarceos ocasionales. Ya sabe, para mantener la honestidad en la pareja y evitar sorpresas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se ha guardado sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

\- ¿Y? - lo miró con disgusto - A mí ni siquiera me dijo que tenía pareja.

\- Se lo ocultó deliberadamente para evitar su rechazo. No todo el mundo ve con buenos ojos a las parejas abiertas.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ellas.

\- Entonces, mejor – sonrió, observándole con picardía - Le aseguro que es totalmente bienvenido en esta.

\- Señor Dimmond... aunque me siento halagado, no estoy interesado en estar con dos hombres a la vez. Con uno solo ya es suficiente para mí.

\- Lástima. Es usted guapo e inteligente, sabía que no podía tenerlo todo.

\- Nadie es perfecto.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Hannibal sabe que ha venido a verme? - quiso saber, suspicaz. Estaba seguro de que el psiquiatra no lo había enviado. Ese no era su estilo... ¿o si?

\- Hannibal no sabe nada. Si puede evitarlo, en el futuro le agradecería que no se lo mencionara. Le molestaría que yo intervenga en esto.

\- ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho, entonces?

\- Porque sentía curiosidad. Y... - sonrió en tono de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros – No me culpe, pero quise acelerar un poco las cosas. Nunca he soportado las demoras: si quieres algo y el camino está despejado, ¿por qué no alargar la mano para cogerlo? O, en mi caso, ¿por qué no darle un empujoncito, si es lo que todos quieren?

\- Comprendo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. No parecían tener nada más que decirse, por lo que Anthony acabó retomando la palabra:

\- Me marcho ya – se despidió – Ha sido un placer, señor Graham. Confío en no haberle importunado demasiado. Hasta la vista y suerte con Hannibal.

\- Adiós, señor Dimmond.

Se marchó, con su figura elegante y su aire de poeta. Era un hombre guapo, sin duda. Parecía inteligente y sofisticado, y al parecer era lo bastante abierto como para darle a su pareja la libertad que este tanto apreciaba.

 _¿Se habría dignado Hannibal a decírmelo alguna vez?_ \- se preguntó Will, apretando los labios – _A lo mejor habría esperado a meterme primero en su cama, o a que estuviéramos los tres juntos entre las sábanas_.

Bueno, ¿y qué esperaba de un hombre que no se ataba a nadie? Cierto que se había empeñado en imprimarle, pero dicho empeño podía no ser más que una costumbre: como quien abre un nuevo agujero en su cinturón o hace una muesca más en el cabecero de su cama. Anthony era su pareja, seguro que lo había imprimado a él también. Probablemente imprimaba a todo aquel con el que tenía sexo. ¿Acaso era algo inusual?

Resopló, recordando lo sucedido en la escalera. ¡Will Graham, bonita manera de hacer el estúpido!

 

 

 

La casita solitaria en un recodo del camino, con sus dos plantas y construida enteramente de madera blanca, era como la luz de un faro en alta mar.

Will salió del coche y suspiró, agradecido de estar en casa. Había tenido sus más y sus menos con los médicos respecto a su decisión, pero finalmente el alta voluntaria se había impuesto. Ahora inspiró hondo, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para echar a andar hacia la casa.

Una jauría de perros lo recibió al llegar al porche, todos ladrando y meneando las colas en señal de alegría. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo rodeaban. Sus chicos. Le daban la bienvenida.

\- ¿Me habéis echado de menos? - inquirió en tono jovial, agachándose para repartir caricias entre los canes. Él si que los había extrañado. Ellos lo hacían feliz como nadie.

Cuando al fin le permitieron ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los perros. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo, y lo localizó acurrucado en una de las sillas, mirándole con cautelosa fijeza.

\- ¿Winston? Ven aquí, muchacho. Vamos, ven – le tendió la mano, pero fue ignorado deliberadamente. Cuando se acercó un par de pasos hasta el perro, este abandonó la silla de inmediato y pasó casi corriendo por su lado, esquivándolo.

Lo vio bajar las escaleras del porche y al cabo de un momento su cola peluda se perdía al doblar la esquina del patio. El agente frunció el ceño: había temido que aquello pasara. Lo había temido más que a nada al llegar a casa. Los perros, como cualquier animal, eran capaces de reconocer al lobo dentro de la persona y solían rehuirlo o incluso atacarlo, tratando de ahuyentarle de lo que consideraban la manada y sus dominios. Se había sentido aliviado, casi liberado, cuando sus chicos lo recibieron con tanta alegría y cariño. Sin embargo Winston, el más salvaje de todos, lo había hecho recordar que las cosas ya no eran como antes. Y nunca volverían a serlo.

 _Necesita tiempo_ – se dijo – _Con un poco de paciencia... va a tener que acostumbrarse_.

Hizo una mueca y se dio media vuelta, encaminando sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los cuencos de los perros en la cocina, cuyo contenido era aceptable aunque había mermado bastante desde que él los dejó antes de irse a trabajar, dos días atrás. Pensó en rellenarlos a la mañana siguiente, cuando seguramente amanecerían vacíos.

Pasó de largo los cuencos y fue directamente al frigorífico. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño brick de zumo. Lo dejó sobre la encimera, mientras se desprendía de la pequeña bolsa en bandolera que le habían dado en el hospital y que contenía la medicación que a partir de ahora habría de tomar con regularidad todos los días, como un reloj. Deslizó la cremallera y fue colocando los tubitos de suero – por su aspecto, podrían confundirse con ampollas de insulina – y las jeringuillas en lugar seguro, donde estuviesen bien refrigeradas sin llegar a congelarse.

Durante su estancia en la Brigada había memorizado el nombre de todos aquellos medicamentos, para poder reconocerlos cuando comprobaran en el registro a quien habían sido recetados, por qué médico, y si su dueños los estaba consumiendo debidamente. Cuando lo hacía, siempre se imaginaba como se sentían los licántropos que se veían obligados por ley a tomarlos, so pena de ser internados en una institución para el resto de sus vidas o... en el peor de los casos...

Cerró la puerta del frigorífico, disgustado, y fue directo a por el zumo. Tras abrirlo bebió un trago largo y se apoyó de espaldas contra la encimera para pensar, pues en esos momentos su cabeza era un hervidero.

Tenía tres problemas que ocupaban su atención, aunque lo cierto era que solo podía tomar las riendas de uno de ellos. El resto escapaban totalmente a su voluntad: no podía hacer nada contra la baja médica que le habían dado en el FBI y que lo obligaría a permanecer en casa por unos días hasta que los jefes decidieran su futuro, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias y todo lo que había pasado. Jack estaba luchando por conservarle a su lado, pero la Brigada presionaba duramente para que lo retirasen del caso, máxime después de que Hobbs se le hubiese escapado entre las manos; tampoco podía librarse de su nueva condición de licántropo. La sangre lobuna ya corría por sus venas y nada iba a hacer que se detuviera. Los medicamentos y los controles rutinarios que tendría que soportar en un futuro no era algo sobre lo que pudiese opinar o elegir... a menos que quisiera ser recluido o recibir una eutanasia forzada antes de los cincuenta, claro; en cuanto al tercer problema, el único que estaba en sus manos y sobre el que podía decidir libremente, tenía nombre y apellidos: Hannibal Lecter.

¿Qué hacer con él? Había meditado mucho desde la visita de Anthony Dimmond y seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. ¿Debía hacerle caso a Anthony y tomar la iniciativa? ¿Y luego qué? Las parejas abiertas estaban muy bien, cuando uno sabía y estaba dispuesto de verdad a compartir. Pero él se conocía bien a sí mismo y sabía que no valía para eso. No estaba preparado para hacer el sacrificio que le supondría acatar las preferencias sentimentales del doctor.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo, olvidarse de ello. Podían aprovechar ahora que su relación se había estabilizado tras su última charla en el hospital para tirar la toalla a tiempo, antes de que los dos se hiciesen daño.

Terminó de beberse la cerveza, pensativo. Por inercia arrojó el brick vacío en el cubo de la basura y tomó otro del frigorífico. Lo abrió y bebió, intentando paliar la negación: alejarse de Lecter era lo mejor, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo. ¿Qué futuro le aguardaba con él, si no era capaz de darle la libertad que precisaba? ¿Acaso pretendía que le fuese fiel, cuando el propio doctor le había dicho que no le gustaban las ataduras y su relación con Anthony así lo confirmaba?

 _No funcionará_ – pensó, tomando otro trago de cerveza – _Es su elección. O lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple_.

La tercera opción posible era tentadora, aunque sabía de antemano que no sería satisfactoria. Además, su orgullo la rechazaba. No quería ser plato de segunda mesa. Aún así...

Suspiró. No era una buena idea.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

El doctor Lecter aparcó su vehículo a un lado del camino, detrás de uno de los coches del Bureau.

Bajó y al hacerlo contempló con curiosidad el terreno baldío a su alrededor, donde la única casa visible en varios metros a la redonda era una vieja granja abandonada. Por el terreno se movían varios agentes del FBI y técnicos de laboratorio y entre todos ellos destacaba Jack Crawford, que supervisaba con semblante pétreo las labores de búsqueda, unos metros más adelante de donde él se encontraba.

\- Buenos días, doctor – lo saludó cuando se acercó hasta él. Parecía molesto y cansado.

\- Buenos días. Su mensaje decía que habían encontrado algo. ¿Es la novena víctima?

\- Si – apretó los labios – Los forenses ya han retirado los huesos y están analizándolos.

\- ¿Han conseguido identificarla?

\- Están en ello – suspiró y se pasó la mano por el corto cabello grisáceo – Teníamos a nuestro hombre y se nos escapó. ¡Maldita sea!

\- Tranquilo, Jack. Volverá. Vendrá a buscar a su hija.

\- Lo sé. Ya he reforzado la seguridad en Port Haven – se giró para mirarle, muy serio – Cuando Will se reincorpore quiero que vayan ustedes a hacerle una visita, a ver que pueden sacarle.

\- ¿No la han interrogado aún? - inquirió extrañado.

\- No dice mucho. Está traumatizada. He pensado en darle un par de días, para que vaya ablandándose.

\- ¿La considera sospechosa?

\- Bueno, los médicos han descartado que sea un licántropo. Su madre tampoco lo era. Pero ambas tenían en sus estómagos restos de la carne que se encontró en el congelador del sótano de su casa. Y era carne humana – lo miró de forma significativa – Si no podemos demostrar que es una víctima, será una cómplice y acabará ejecutada igual que su padre... en cuanto demos con él.

\- Dudo que fuera parte activa en los asesinatos de Hobbs. Es solo una niña. Ella y su madre pudieron consumir la carne sin saber que era humana. Él pudo engañarlas, haciéndolas creer que era carne de caza. ¿No se encontraron rifles de caza en la casa?

\- Si. Es obvio que Hobbs era cazador. Para saber lo demás, aún tenemos que seguir investigando. No descarto ninguna hipótesis, doctor.

\- Es su trabajo – asintió Hannibal – Aunque personalmente opino que Abigail es inocente. Ha pasado por una experiencia muy dura: su padre estuvo a punto de degollarla, segundos después de haber asesinado a su madre.

\- Tuvo suerte de que Will disparase a tiempo.

\- ¿Lo ha visto recientemente? A Will - inquirió el psiquiatra, intentando no parecer tan preocupado como en realidad lo estaba – Yo no lo veo desde el hospital. Sé que tomó el alta voluntaria y ya está en casa.

\- Si – Jack resopló – Menudo cabezota, no quiso hacer caso de los consejos del médico. Se marchó sin más. Aunque no le culpo – añadió – Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar.

\- Cierto. ¿Hay noticias de la comisión de Asuntos Internos? ¿Han decidido algo sobre lo ocurrido?

Jack suspiró.

\- Aún tienen que notificarlo oficialmente, pero tengo un amigo en el departamento que me ha dicho que no van a retirar a Will del caso. Es un alivio. Sobre todo porque la Brigada no ha dejado de fastidiar para que lo hicieran – frunció los labios con enojo – Ese Herman Cold es como un grano en el culo.

\- Detesta a Will – declaró Hannibal, haciendo una mueca – Pero si al menos la comisión le ha permitido seguir en el caso...

\- Van a suspenderlo – anunció Jack y Hannibal lo miró, entre sorprendido y ultrajado – Serán solo unos días, básicamente van a prolongar su baja una semana: no han querido ser muy duros con él porque les salvó la vida a usted y a la chica, lo que técnicamente lo convierte en un héroe. Pero como se presentaron ustedes en casa de Hobbs sin refuerzos y sin avisar siquiera a la Brigada, sabiendo que podía tratarse de nuestro hombre... bueno, la comisión piensa que fue una imprudencia. Ahora Will tendrá que esperar unos días más para reincorporarse al trabajo y cuando lo haga, estará bajo mi supervisión directa. Si la fastidia esta vez, los dos pagaremos las consecuencias. Van a vigilarnos de cerca.

Hannibal desvió la vista. No dijo nada, pero pensaba muchas cosas sobre las personas que formaban la comisión y también sobre ciertos miembros de la Brigada. Will había tenido suerte, después de todo, aunque era sumamente injusto que lo castigaran después de poner su vida en peligro para salvarlos. Él había averiguado sin ayuda – por pura intuición, pero a veces el trabajo policial consistía en eso – que Hobbs podía ser el asesino que andaban buscando, tras revisar su ficha de personal y encontrar algunos detalles extraños. Si no fuese porque el hombre se había transformado de improviso, ahora todos estarían felicitando a Will por haber atrapado al asesino y haber salvado a Abigail.

La vida era injusta.

\- Por cierto – añadió Jack en ese momento, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. El doctor se giró para mirarle – Mi amigo me ha dicho que hizo usted una declaración excelente en favor de Will ante la comisión y que eso ha contribuido a su causa. Gracias.

\- De nada – no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – Solo conté la verdad. Por suerte o por desgracia, estuve ahí para presenciarla.

\- En este caso fue por suerte – asintió Jack – También hay que agradecerle que salvase a Will de esa bestia.

\- Solo hice lo que debía.

\- Es muy posible que le nombren a usted como terapeuta de Will. Mi amigo me dijo que su testimonio ante la comisión causó muy buena impresión. Y habiéndose encargado ya de su evaluación... bueno, es lo más lógico.

\- No sé que opinará Will al respecto.

\- Will no tiene nada que opinar: la ley lo obligará a hacerlo, le guste o no. Ahora es un licántropo.

\- Cierto.

El doctor Lecter suspiró para sí, preguntándose que ventajas y desventajas les traería a todos aquello. ¿Qué haría y como reaccionaría Will, si lo obligaban por ley a hacer terapia con él?

 

 

 

Sorprendentemente, el agente del FBI acudió a su primera sesión de terapia en la consulta de Hannibal sin rechistar y fue puntual.

Tras recibir la notificación de la comisión de Asuntos Internos, comunicándole su condición de terapeuta oficial de Will Graham, el doctor Lecter había intentado ponerse en contacto con él enviándole un mensaje... al que su compañero había respondido con una respuesta automática.

Hannibal temió que Will no apareciese hasta el último momento. Pero apareció y tomó asiento en corro junto a los demás, asistiendo a la sesión durante una hora, aunque no participó mucho. Eso no era de extrañar, dadas las circunstancias.

Al termino de la sesión, el doctor Lecter despidió a sus pacientes y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Los vio salir uno a uno, y cuando cerró la puerta de la consulta y se dio la vuelta, creyendo que estaba solo, se topó de frente con los ojos de Will Graham, que lo miraban inquisitivos. El agente tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

\- ¿Necesita algo? - preguntó Hannibal con curiosidad.

\- Me gustaría hablar con usted, si es posible.

\- Por supuesto – señaló con un gesto la silla más cercana, pero Will no se movió.

\- Preferiría estar de pie. No le robaré mucho tiempo, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Como quiera. ¿Le apetece una copa o...?

\- No, gracias. Deseaba hablarle... _hablarte_ sobre un asunto.

El énfasis en el tuteo despertó la curiosidad del doctor. No sabía lo que el otro tenía en mente, pero por sus palabras y la expresión de su cara, estaba seguro de que iban a tratar un tema importante... y personal.

\- La terapia no es fácil para mí – declaró Will. Eso era algo que los dos ya sabían. Pero Hannibal observó a su compañero con expectación, aguardando a que se explicase – Si pudiese elegir, ambos sabemos que no acudiría. Pero la ley me obliga. Y por desgracia no puedo escoger al profesional que ha de tratarme, porque Asuntos Internos ya lo ha hecho por mí.

\- Lamento que la actual situación te disguste tanto – se disculpó, un tanto herido por sus palabras.

\- No es... - Will suspiró, al darse cuenta de como sonaba aquello – No es culpa tuya, Hannibal, es mía. Odio la terapia. Y todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros no hace sino empeorarlo. Las cosas que te dije en el hospital...

\- ¿Eran mentira?

\- No – admitió. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Estaba bajo el efecto de los calmantes, pero era sincero. Casi no pienso en otra cosa que no sea estar contigo, pero no podemos porque ya no somos solo compañeros de trabajo, ahora volvemos a ser médico y paciente. Si antes había alguna posibilidad de estar juntos, se ha perdido. Lo mires por donde lo mires entablar una relación en nuestras circunstancias, aunque fuera solo sexo, nos buscaría un montón problemas.

\- ¿Y qué has decidido hacer al respecto? - inquirió Hannibal, interesado.

Will suspiró.

\- Lo único que puedo hacer: aguantar el tirón lo mejor que pueda. Los dos debemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que podríamos manejar esto juntos de una manera mejor?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hannibal se le acercó. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, Will. A menudo dejas que las cosas te abrumen. Los obstáculos que has planteado no son inamovibles: por ejemplo el hecho de que seamos médico y paciente, se puede cambiar.

\- Pero la Comisión ha dictaminado...

\- Yo podría renunciar y tendrían que asignarte otro terapeuta, o permitir que lo escogieras por ti mismo. ¿Y en cuanto a que trabajamos juntos? Eso es temporal y se puede arreglar, solo tenemos que encontrar la manera. Las cosas no son tan complicadas como tú piensas.

\- ¿Ah, no? Y, dime, ¿qué hacemos con Anthony? - Hannibal lo miró estupefacto, mientras él le devolvía la mirada con semblante serio - Si, sé lo de Anthony. No me preguntes como, solo lo sé. Me parece muy bien que tengas pareja y que mantengáis una relación abierta, pero yo no podría formar parte de ella: no sirvo para ser plato de segunda mesa y no podría compartirte con otros, Hannibal, soy demasiado egoísta. No podría darte la libertad que tú quieres y a la que estás acostumbrado. Además, tampoco me gusta la idea de meterme en medio de una pareja ya establecida – suspiró, irritado – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner límites a nuestra relación: saquemos la terapia adelante, seamos compañeros de trabajo, hasta podemos ser amigos...

\- Cállate.

El ímpetu conque pronunció aquella orden tomó por sorpresa a Will. El agente lo observo con asombro y pronto su rostro demostró su malestar por el tono empleado:

\- ¿Perdona?

Hannibal hizo una mueca, arrepentido por su exabrupto.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan brusco. Te he pedido que te calles porque no quiero oírte decir lo que vas a decir: no quiero que relegues nuestra interacción a un plano que ninguno de los dos desea. Trabajamos bien juntos y podemos ser amigos, si quieres, pero no estoy dispuesto a fingir que eso es todo lo que somos.

\- No somos nada más, Hannibal.

\- Sin embargo, tú tienes tantas ganas como yo de que lo seamos. De lo contrario, no estaríamos tratando el tema.

\- Solo quería dejar las cosas en claro. Hay varias razones por las que no podemos estar juntos. Además, tú tienes a Anthony y yo no quiero ser el tercer punto del triángulo. Ya te lo he dicho, no sirvo para ser segundo plato.

\- Ya veo. Además de egoísta, también eres orgulloso.

\- Si.

\- E inseguro y celoso – comprobó, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Vas a sacar a la luz todos mis defectos? Porque si es así, me voy.

\- No.

\- Deja de darme órdenes – se rebeló, apretando los labios.

\- No te estoy dando órdenes, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, Will.

\- Hannibal...

\- Escúchame. Anthony y yo llevamos juntos tres años. Hemos sido felices y actualmente hay afecto entre nosotros, ocasionalmente deseo, pero nada más. Nos divertimos de vez en cuando, pero ni siquiera vivimos juntos. Y si para estar contigo tengo que dejarle, lo haré.

\- ¿Así, sin más?

Hannibal se lo quedó mirando, con una intensidad que hizo que algo muy dentro de Will temblara de expectación.

\- En todo este tiempo ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de imprimar a Anthony. No siento esa necesidad con él, pero si la siento contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gustas, Will. Porque confío en ti. No me resulta difícil vernos como pareja y no tengo motivos para callarlo, ni para fingir que no siento lo que siento por ti.

\- Pero dijiste que no te gustaban las ataduras...

\- Me ato a quien quiero y cuando quiero. No te confundas pensando que porque no practico la fidelidad asiduamente soy incapaz de brindarla, cuando ese es mi deseo. Cuando encuentro a alguien como tú, Will, alguien con quien me siento satisfecho y no me dan ganas de mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Eso te pasa con frecuencia?

\- Solo me ha ocurrido con otra persona, antes que tú. Nuestra relación acabó hace años y, aunque no nos vemos mucho, siempre somos cordiales el uno con el otro.

\- Como yo y Alana.

\- Más o menos – alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Su mirada capturó la de Will, hipnótica - Dime, ¿qué opinas de mi propuesta?

\- Es... es tentadora, pero no podemos hacerlo...

Hannibal se inclinó y lo calló con un beso. Ya estaba bien de tonterías. Sabía que Will deseaba aquello tanto como él, y toda esa retahíla de excusas que había enumerado para no estar juntos no eran más que eso, excusas. Prueba de ello era que había venido hasta él para hablar. Y ahora que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, no se negaba a corresponderle. Es más, le respondió con pasión, apretándose contra él en busca de su calor y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos para aceptar de lleno lo que él le ofrecía. Su cuerpo desprendía por todos sus poros un aroma especial, que ponía de manifiesto la buena disposición del joven a lo que estaban haciendo.

Hannibal permitió que Will lo desnudase, al mismo tiempo que lo iba desnudando él. Cuando el torso del agente quedó al descubierto, el doctor se quedó mirando la venda que cubría el hombro y parte del cuello de su compañero. Posó una mano sobre ella, deslizando el pulgar sobre su clavícula en una caricia.

\- Tu herida: ¿estás en condiciones?

\- Podemos ir despacio, si es un problema.

\- O puedo curarte – se ofreció – Eres un hombre lobo, nadie se dará cuenta.

\- Está bien.

Lo desprendió de la venda con cuidado. Lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y mientras Will giraba la cabeza para dejar al descubierto su cuello, él se inclinó y lamió la herida que aún estaba por sanar. Se aseguró de cubrirla bien con su saliva y lamió cariñosamente cada centímetro de ella, sonriendo satisfecho al acabar y ver como la herida se iba cerrando poco a poco, hasta quedar oficialmente cicatrizada.

\- Es extraño que no haya sanado hasta ahora – meditó en voz alta.

\- La conversión es reciente. El cuerpo necesita tiempo para adaptarse al cambio.

\- ¿Has notado síntomas? Tus sentidos...

\- Han mejorado, pero no están tan agudizados como creí que estarían.

\- Eso es raro – frunció el ceño. Por toda respuesta, Will volvió a besarlo y cualquier cosa que no fuese lo importante desapareció de la mente de ambos. Cuando el beso concluyó, a los dos le faltaba el aliento y Hannibal se apresuró a tomar de la mano a su compañero - Vamos al dormitorio.

Abandonaron la consulta y cruzaron el vestíbulo de entrada hacia las escaleras. Subieron a la planta de arriba y en menos de lo que pensaban estaban en la habitación principal, tumbados uno encima del otro en la gran cama del psiquiatra.

\- Esta vez me gustaría ser yo quien tenga el control – dijo el doctor, desprendiéndole de la ropa interior - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Creo que es justo – asintió - Guíame y yo te sigo.

Lo tomó con suavidad por el tobillo y esbozó una sonrisa llena de promesas antes de inclinarse sobre él y dedicarle un beso al tobillo, otro a la rodilla, y un pequeño mordisco a la cara interna del muslo. Esta última caricia provocó un leve jadeo y un delicioso estremecimiento que recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Will.

Hannibal siguió ascendiendo, repartiendo besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de su amante. Se preocupó por hallar y hacer hincapié en las zonas más sensibles, acelerando el ritmo de la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro. Will le rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura y movió las caderas para rozar deliberadamente su erección contra la suave tela de la ropa interior de Hannibal, de una forma más que placentera para ambos. El doctor capturó las manos de Will por encima de la cabeza y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos, formando un solido agarre al tiempo que lo besaba y se movía con más brío entre sus piernas, hasta conseguir que el joven alcanzase el placer con un grito, fundiéndose sus cuerpos en uno sobre las sábanas.

Se abrazaron. Hannibal ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Will y aspiró su aroma, dejando escapar un sonido de satisfacción. Su cuerpo palpitaba por el deseo aún no liberado y sentía el estimulante calor de la esencia de Will en su entrepierna, donde el otro había eyaculado. Era una tentación constante, pero estaba decidido a esperar a que su compañero recuperase las fuerzas antes de volver a empezar. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo, no había necesidad de andar con prisas. Se entretuvo acariciándole mientras tanto, disfrutando de la visión del cuerpo esbelto y ligeramente sudoroso de Will, su respiración todavía agitada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos de un azul hermoso y brillante.

Cuando su cuerpo y su olor le dijeron que su compañero ya estaba en condiciones, volvió a besarlo con ternura en los labios.

\- Date la vuelta – le indicó.

Will obedeció. Hannibal se apartó de él sólo un momento, para desprenderse de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y abrir el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, de donde sacó el envoltorio de un preservativo y un bote de lubricante especial... porque quería que aquella experiencia fuese especialmente agradable.

\- ¿Cuanto hace desde la última vez? - preguntó, colocándose con las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Will.

\- Años – respondió el agente, girando el rostro para mirarlo – Desde la universidad.

\- ¿Tanto? - el joven asintió - Tendremos que tomar medidas al respecto.

Will sonrió y Hannibal no pudo resistirse a depositar un beso entre sus cabellos, llevándose como premio su olor. Se colocó el preservativo y acto seguido abrió el bote de lubricante y comenzó a estimular a su pareja: el agente del FBI emitió al principio una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, seguida inmediatamente por un quedo sonido de satisfacción, cuando el calor del lubricante empezó a hacer efecto y tras deliciosos minutos Hannibal deslizó un segundo dedo en su interior... y cuando estuvo preparado, un tercero. La excitación de Will iba en aumento: se movía de forma inconsciente para facilitar la penetración y los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran cada vez más audibles y seguidos.

El doctor se sintió cruel cuando retiró los dedos del interior de su amante y este respondió con un quejido de protesta. Sabía que no quería que lo abandonara y él no quería abandonarlo, así que reacomodó la postura de Will para colocarle a gatas, apoyándose el joven con los antebrazos sobre la cama para afianzar mejor el peso del cuerpo.

Lo penetró poco a poco, sosteniéndole con las dos manos por las caderas y deslizándose centímetro a centímetro en su interior hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro. Will lo recibió con un profundo jadeo.

\- ¿Te hago daño? - se detuvo de inmediato.

\- No. Sigue, por favor.

El psiquiatra obedeció. Estableció un ritmo suave y constante con sus embestidas, que demostró ser muy placentero para su compañero y así mismo retrasó sus propias ansias de placer, haciendo posible que ambos llegaran al orgasmo casi al unísono.

Tras la explosión de placer, permanecieron varios segundos unidos, mientras intentaban recuperar el resuello. Luego se tumbaron de costado y Hannibal abrazó a Will por la espalda.

\- Ha sido increíble – jadeó el agente, sonriendo al sentir los pequeños besos de su amante en su oreja y su cuello.

\- ¿Me dejas imprimarte ahora? - preguntó la voz del doctor en su oído.

\- Si – su sonrisa se amplió cuando notó el cuerpo del psiquiatra frotándose contra él, dejándole su olor como recuerdo - ¿Puedo imprimarte yo? - inquirió, y solo tuvo que aguardar un segundo para obtener su respuesta:

\- Rotundamente, si.

El joven se dio la vuelta. Sus cuerpos se enlazaron el uno con el otro, al tiempo que se frotaban e imprimaban mutuamente con sus respectivos aromas. Era una experiencia nueva para Will, agradable e íntima, anhelada en cierta manera.

Por su parte, Hannibal era sencillamente feliz.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal renunció a su nombramiento como terapeuta oficial ante la comisión por motivos personales. Will le encontró una sustituta apenas unos días después: la doctora Jia Zhi. Era una psicóloga competente, de mediana edad y trato agradable. Sus vivaces ojos negros, a juego con su cabello, y su sonrisa abierta y sincera inspiraban confianza. Will se sentía cómodo en sus sesiones de terapia y eso era de por sí un gran logro.

Cuando apenas llevaba una semana bajo su cuidado, la doctora le pidió a Will que se quedase una tarde después de la sesión.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, doctora? - pregunto el agente, observándola con curiosidad.

\- Will, me gustaría comentarle algo: he podido observarle durante las sesiones y creo que debemos hablarlo.

\- Usted dirá.

\- El primer día, dijo usted en la sesión de grupo que había sido convertido en licántropo a raíz de un accidente de trabajo – el agente asintió - ¿Antes de eso nunca había notado nada, ningún síntoma: sentidos agudizados o inmunidad biológica? - Will negó con la cabeza - ¿Ha estado usted en contacto con hombres lobo en su pasado?

\- Alguna vez – respondió, no queriendo dar detalles. La Brigada no era un cuerpo de seguridad muy popular entre los licántropos y por ello había decidido guardarse esa parte de su pasado para sí, solo por si acaso.

\- Y durante esas interacciones, ¿ha notado usted algo anormal? ¿Los licántropos suelen confiar en usted? ¿Se siente usted cómodo con ellos? - Will guardó silencio. La doctora sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba – Le digo esto porque he notado cierta particularidad en usted: un olor que segregan ciertos individuos en los que la Licantropía no se manifiesta con toda su fuerza. Es una condición que afecta aproximadamente al 10% de la población licántropa. Normalmente, los individuos que la padecen lo hacen de forma innata... y algo me dice que sabe usted a lo que me refiero, Will.

\- Bueno, yo... en realidad, si, se puede decir que siempre he sentido cierta afinidad por los hombres lobo. Pero nunca pensé que fuese por una... condición.

\- ¿Hay antecedentes de Licantropía en su familia?

\- No, que yo sepa.

\- Le diré lo que vamos a hacer – la doctora rebuscó entre los documentos de su escritorio y, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, le entregó a Will un delgado fajo de papeles impresos. Parecía un artículo académico - Quiero que lea esto en casa, Will, y me gustaría discutirlo con usted en su próxima sesión individual. Es muy interesante y quizás le aclare algunas cosas.

\- Está bien – asintió, conforme. A continuación le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – Perdone, tengo que volver a casa ya. Mi pareja me espera para cenar.

\- Por supuesto – le sonrió, amable - Buenas noches, Will.

\- Buenas noches, doctora Zhi.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la consulta con el artículo doblado bajo del brazo.

 

 

 

La noche había llegado a los bosques de Minnesota.

En el interior de la pequeña cabaña de madera, la luz de una luna en cuarto creciente se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio principal. De pie en el centro de la habitación, el hombre alto observaba con sus ojos claros como diminutas motas de polvo danzaban en los rayos lunares.

Elevó la vista hasta la ventana y miró la luna, cuyo resplandor no era tan brillante aún como lo sería cuando estuviese llena, pero igualmente le daba esperanzas para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Solo unas pocas semanas más. Cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de cumplir su deseo y volver a reunirse con ella. Ambos tenían un último viaje pendiente.

Días atrás, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza matarla. Era simplemente incapaz de hacerle daño. Pero las cosas habían cambiado: porque todo se había precipitado; porque el FBI le había descubierto; porque le estarían buscando; porque no quería vivir en un mundo sin Abigail, su preciosa Abigail...

La quería más de lo que podía expresar. Todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella, porque no soportaba la idea de perderla y menos aún concebía la de matarla. Así que había optado por matar a las otras. Y, como desde que Abigail tenía once años y él la había enseñado a manejar la escopeta cazaban siempre juntos, la reclutó para llevar a cabo su tarea. Era una buena manera de afianzar sus lazos y mantenerse unidos: cazando, matando y alimentándose de sus presas...

Suspiró, sintiendo la nostalgia que le había acompañado desde que abandonó a todo correr la cocina de su casa, huyendo de los hombres del FBI. Notaba un agujero en el centro del corazón, un vacío, y sabía que se debía al hecho de estar lejos de su niña. No podía abrazarla, no podía oír su voz, no podía ver su sonrisa ni mirar en el interior de esos hermosos y enormes ojos azules, que tenían la facultad de hacerle olvidar cualquier problema que tuviera.

Era una separación cruel y dolorosa. Pero en unas semanas más terminaría. Solo tenía que mantenerse vivo y en libertad hasta entonces, averiguar donde habían llevado a su hija las autoridades, y finalmente llegar hasta ella para que pudiesen tener el último encuentro de sus vidas.

No abandonaría este mundo sin volver a verla. No se marcharía sin su Abigail.

 

 

 

Le abrió la puerta y Anthony sonrió al verle ataviado con ese traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su cabello claro y favorecía el bonito tono marrón de sus ojos.

Hannibal le franqueó la entrada y la fuerza de la costumbre hizo que se encaminasen juntos hacia el salón, donde la habitual bandeja con una botella y dos copas de vino tinto descansaba sobre una mesita cercana a la chimenea.

\- Creí que no me llamarías – declaró Anthony, tomando su copa y dándole el primer sorbo - Ha pasado más de una semana, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Quería hablar contigo.

El tono serio de sus palabras y la expresión de su cara fueron suficientes para saber que algo pasaba:

\- Esa mirada – devolvió la copa a su sitio, suspicaz - ¿Qué he hecho mal?

\- ¿Has hablado con Will Graham, últimamente? Tengo entendido que os conocisteis en el hospital.

Anthony emitió un suspiro, sabiendo que había sido cazado en su fechoría.

\- Le pedí que no te dijese nada. No quería que te enfadases, Hannibal, yo...

\- En otras circunstancias, me habría molestado profundamente tu intromisión – declaró. Hizo una pausa - Pero teniendo en cuenta como se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, supongo que debería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Finalmente se ha decidido? – inquirió, sorprendido y curioso a partes iguales. Hannibal asintió - Enhorabuena. Conociéndoos a los dos, sé que haréis una estupenda pareja

\- Por desgracia, eso implica que tú y yo no podremos seguir siéndolo.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo al cabo de un momento - El señor Graham es tolerante, pero no hasta esos extremos. Además, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar: sabía que algún día encontrarías a alguien que despertase en ti los sentimientos que yo no he conseguido despertar en tres años.

\- Han sido tres años muy buenos – valoró el psiquiatra - Lamento que tengan que acabar así.

\- _Çe la vie_ – se encogió de hombros – Al menos podemos estar satisfechos de lo que hemos vivido. Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Yo tampoco.

Anthony retomó su copa. Al verle, y sabiendo lo que se proponía, Hannibal lo imitó: hicieron un brindis mudo por todos los momentos disfrutados en común y bebieron su último trago de vino juntos, poniendo oficialmente fin a su relación.

\- ¿El señor Graham y tú ya habéis estrechado lazos? – preguntó, tras una pausa. El doctor asintió con la cabeza - En ese caso, no hay más que decir. Espero que seais felices, Hannibal. Realmente lo espero.

\- Gracias, Anthony.

\- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿cierto? - le sonrió con cariño - Aunque sé que tendré que alejarme de ti por un tiempo, porque tu nuevo novio es más celoso que yo.

\- Es más inseguro – admitió - Pero con el tiempo confío en que se de cuenta de que no tiene nada que temer en ese sentido. Me esforzaré por hacérselo ver.

\- Eres la persuasión en persona – lo alabó - Estoy seguro que lo convencerás.

Hannibal sonrió. Se terminaron su copa como seres civilizados y luego se despidieron hasta que se volviesen a ver. Se dieron un último abrazo cuando Hannibal lo acompañó hasta la puerta y mientras se alejaba, el joven europeo sintió sobre su espalda la mirada del que durante años había sido su amante y compañero.

Era triste acabar con esa relación, pero bien está lo que bien acaba, como suele decirse. Hannibal y él habían compartido mucho, pero ahora había otro hombre con el que su buen doctor quería compartir cosas, su vida concretamente, y él no podía sino hacerse a un lado y dejarles vivir en paz.

Tenían por delante toda una aventura que afrontar juntos.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail se encontraba en su habitación de Port Haven, tumbada en la cama mientras intentaba no pensar.

Semanas atrás, su vida era relativamente normal. Aparte del oscuro secreto que compartía con su padre, no había nada que empañase su existencia y su vida era básicamente la de cualquier adolescente norteamericana de clase media. Ahora era huérfana de madre, su propio padre era el causante de ese estado, y además se había revelado ante el FBI como un licántropo. A nadie le cabía ya ninguna duda de que él era el infame asesino que había estado matando estudiantes en los campus de Minnesota. Todos los medios se habían hecho eco y Abigail se sentía traspasada por las miradas de los demás allá adonde iba. Su mundo se había vuelto del revés en unos pocos segundos, como un automóvil que queda bocabajo en la carretera tras un brutal accidente... esa analogía era la que mejor lo representaba, en su opinión.

En estos momentos estaba esperando la visita de un agente del FBI. La había llamado esa mañana desde Virginia y le había preguntado si estaría dispuesta a responderle a unas preguntas. En un principio su primer instinto fue negarse, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo al escrutinio de las autoridades, que buscaban en ella un cómplice o un cebo para atrapar a su padre.

\- Pase lo que pase, échame a mí la culpa – le había dicho su progenitor en su día – No quiero que acabes encerrada, Abigail. Jamás permitiré que te manden a un psiquiátrico o a la cárcel... a ti no. Tú no eres como yo y ni siquiera has matado a nadie. Ellos no tienen porqué saber lo que has hecho por mí. Si algún día me atrapan, yo cargaré con toda la culpa y tú serás inocente ante todos. Prométemelo.

Y se lo había prometido, claro que si. ¿Quien quería terminar sus días encerrada como un animal? Además, su padre tenía razón: ella no había matado a nadie. Había ayudado solo para salvar su vida, para no ser la presa que terminase muerta y devorada por la bestia.

Si hubiese podido evitarlo nunca habría...

Llamaron a la puerta y al momento siguiente dos hombres entraban en su habitación. Los reconoció al instante: eran los agentes del FBI que estaban presentes cuando su padre perdió la cabeza.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y los miró a ambos con cautela.

\- Buenos días, Abigail – la saludó el más joven. Era un hombre guapo, moreno y de ojos azules. Vestía de manera informal, con vaqueros y chaqueta. Su sonrisa amistosa contribuyó a relajar en algo sus nervios.

\- Buenos días – lo correspondió, tratando de aparentar serenidad - ¿Usted es el señor Graham?

\- Si – se giró hacia el otro hombre: alto, cabello claro, ojos marrones y traje de tres piezas hecho a medida - Este es mi compañero, el doctor Hannibal Lecter.

\- Encantado – su voz era serena, aterciopelada.

\- ¿Qué clase de doctor es? - preguntó, aunque casi adivinaba la respuesta.

\- Soy psiquiatra.

Hubo una pausa de silencio. Abigail tragó saliva.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¿Estás lista? - asintió y el hombre caminó hasta tomar asiento en su cama, a una distancia que no invadía su espacio personal. El doctor Lecter permaneció en su sitio, observando - Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas: procuraré que no sea un interrogatorio pesado y, si en algún momento te sientes incómoda o quieres parar, dilo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

 _Allá vamos_ \- pensó.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, la última vez que viste a tu padre?

\- Que él se volvió loco – declaró e hizo una mueca al recordarlo – Estábamos en casa. Todo estaba normal, hasta que recibió esa llamada...

\- ¿Qué llamada? - frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

\- Lo llamaron del trabajo. Era la hora del desayuno y yo le pasé el teléfono y me fui a terminar de poner la mesa. Luego tuve que subir a por mi chaqueta, porque tenía que irme a la escuela, y al volver a la cocina fue cuando ocurrió todo.

\- ¿La persona que llamó se identificó?

\- No. Y nunca había oído esa voz antes.

\- ¿Sabrías decir si quien te habló era un hombre o un mujer?

\- Un hombre. No dijo mucho: solo preguntó por mi padre y dijo que llamaba desde la oficina.

\- ¿Podrías reconocerle si volvieses a oírle?

\- No lo sé – suspiró, abatida - Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada – hizo una pausa antes de continuar: - Antes de lo sucedido en tu casa, ¿notaste algo raro en el comportamiento de tu padre?

Abigail lo meditó. Su moreno entrecejo se frunció por la concentración.

\- Al principio no pensé que lo fuera – respondió, pensativa - Había veces en que mi padre se mostraba evasivo, irritable... esos días era mejor no hablarle. Mi madre y yo pensábamos que estaba estresado por su trabajo. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que estuvo así desde su última jornada de caza. Hace casi un año.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo especial en esa ocasión?

\- Regresó a casa dos días más tarde de lo habitual. Normalmente suele volver el lunes por la mañana y en esa ocasión no regresó hasta el miércoles. Nos llamó a mi madre y a mí el martes por la noche para decirnos que volvía al día siguiente, que la presa se le había resistido y que había tardado más de la cuenta en cazarla. Nosotras no le dimos mayor importancia.

\- ¿Donde suele ir a cazar tu padre?

\- Al bosque. Tiene una cabaña, pero no sabría decirle donde.

\- ¿Nunca te ha llevado allí?

\- No.

Mentía. Por supuesto que había estado allí, hasta podría llevarles de la mano y con los ojos vendados si se lo pedían. No había dejado de visitar la cabaña con su padre desde los once años, un fin de semana al mes, como un reloj. Cazaban siempre juntos desde que la enseñó a disparar la escopeta. Pero no podía decirle eso al FBI o de lo contrario sabrían donde buscarle. Irían a por él y lo matarían como a un animal.

A pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, a pesar de toda la muerte, del miedo y de la amenaza certera de que regresaría a por ella para acabar lo que había empezado en la cocina... aún así no podía delatarlo. No, sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Era su padre, y aunque una parte de ella lo odiaba por lo que les había hecho a todos – empezando por esas chicas y terminando por ella y por su madre – era incapaz de traicionarlo.

Tal vez era peor persona de lo que pensaba...

\- ¿Hay algo más que puedas recordar? - inquirió el agente Graham, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - Cualquier detalle, por insignificante que parezca, podría sernos de ayuda.

\- Lo siento – meneó la cabeza - Mi padre fue un hombre normal hasta aquella mañana. Jamás pensé que...

De pronto le falló la voz. No era algo planeado y la pilló por sorpresa: los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza y no puedo evitar romper a llorar, agachando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas con vergüenza.

\- Tranquila – el agente se acercó a ella y posó una mano consoladora sobre la suya, acariciando su cabello con la otra - Lo sucedido no es culpa tuya, Abigail. Tu padre está muy enfermo. Tú no eres responsable de lo que ha hecho.

\- Mató a mi madre – lo encaró, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas que revelaban su miedo y su trauma - Todas esas chicas... intentó matarme a mí...

Se vino abajo y él la consoló. La abrazó, y ella no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para llorar a lágrima viva. El abrazo del agente Graham era paternal, protector como una roca, y Abigail sintió que se dejaba llevar. Era como ser niña otra vez y poder contar con su padre de nuevo para hacer que el dolor se fuera y arreglarlo todo.

El agente la sostuvo contra su pecho todo el tiempo y, por encima de las cabezas de ambos, Abigail podía sentir la mirada fija del doctor Lecter.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué opinas? - inquirió Hannibal cuarenta minutos después, mientras regresaban a Baltimore en su coche.

\- Está muy afectada – suspiró Will, haciendo una mueca - Es normal: de repente descubre que su padre es un hombre lobo y un asesino en serie, que dicho sea de paso, ha matado a su madre y a intentado matarla a ella también. Necesitará tiempo para superarlo.

\- A eso hay que añadir el miedo de que él vuelva a buscarla. Estoy seguro de que Abigail vive con ese temor.

\- Tiene razones para hacerlo. Hobbs regresará a buscarla y no se irá sin ella.

\- ¿Crees qué planea secuestrarla?

\- No. Va a matarla – declaró, tan seguro de ello como de que tenía a Lecter sentado al lado - Ese ha sido su impulso desde el primer momento, pero nunca se ha atrevido a satisfacerlo porque es su hija y la quiere. Pero ahora su tapadera se ha descubierto, es un fugitivo, y si la policía lo atrapa sabe que acabará muerto... ya no tiene nada que perder.

Hannibal asintió, estaba de acuerdo con su compañero. Entre ellos se hizo el silencio y el psiquiatra no pudo evitar repasar en su mente lo que había sucedido durante su entrevista con Abigail:

En aquella habitación había visto a una joven rota por el trauma y el dolor, muy convincente en su papel de víctima, porque en efecto lo era... aunque algo le decía que solo en parte. Mientras ella hablaba con Will, él había estudiado sus reacciones y su lenguaje corporal y podía decir con total seguridad que había mentido al declarar que no conocía donde se hallaba la cabaña de su padre y que no la había visitado nunca. Así mismo, cuando mencionó que su padre había sido normal hasta el día en que su locura se desató en la cocina, no estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

Abigail Hobbs sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. Era lógico que lo ocultara, no la culpaba por ello. Su actual situación era muy delicada y su trauma muy real. Si mentía, lo hacía por miedo o por supervivencia. Él había conocido a muchos monstruos en su vida y sabía reconocer a una víctima cuando la veía. Abigail no merecía ser juzgada, sino ayudaba y protegida, exactamente lo que había hecho Will apenas media hora antes.

Al recordarlo, lo embargó un sentimiento cálido: la manera en que su compañero había abrazado a la muchacha, como a una hija, hablándole con voz suave mientras la sostenía y permitía que ella se desahogara, literalmente ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar.

En cuanto lo vio, lo tuvo claro. Sabía que Will buscaba una familia en cada perro callejero que recogía y de repente se presentaba ante ellos una joven desamparada a la que había que cuidar. ¿Cómo resistirse? Era perfecto: Abigail precisaba de una – o dos – figura paterna, Will deseaba una familia y él quería darle a su compañero todo cuanto deseara. Sabía que aquello saldría bien si lo hacían juntos. Estaba más que dispuesto a compartir la experiencia de la paternidad con él, así qué...

\- He hecho una cosa – confesó y Will lo miró con curiosidad - Espero que no te moleste, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo...

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - frunció el ceño, cauteloso.

\- Mira en la carpeta – se la señaló con un gesto de la cabeza. Era un expediente como cualquier otro, aparentemente. Se lo habían entregado antes de abandonar el hospital.

Will lo abrió y le echó un vistazo.

\- ¡Has solicitado la tutela legal de Abigail Hobbs! – declaró, sorprendido.

\- Después de lo sucedido con sus padres, su custodia está en manos del Estado. Sinceramente, no creo que eso sea lo mejor para ella, por lo que he solicitado que nos concedan su tutela – lo observó de soslayo, intentando averiguar si estaba enfadado. Le pareció que no - Si firmas esos papeles, compartiremos la responsabilidad.

Will lo observó muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- ¿Te parece mal?

\- No, ¿pero por qué lo has hecho? Apenas conocemos a Abigail y ella...

\- Confía en nosotros – alegó - Lo he visto en su mirada durante el interrogatorio. Confía especialmente en ti, Will, permitió que la consolaras mientras lloraba.

\- Estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

\- Si y tú la reconfortaste. La hiciste sentir segura otra vez y sé que lo hiciste porque ella despierta esos sentimientos en ti: serías un padre excelente, Will. Especialmente para Abigail.

\- ¿Esto es por ella o por nosotros? - lo interrogó, suspicaz - ¿Estás intentando que formemos una familia o algo así? ¿No te parece un poco pronto?

\- Si no es lo que quieres... lo siento, no pretendía que te sintieses forzado.

\- Olvídalo – resopló. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y firmó los papeles - Ella necesita protección y un par de padres de repuesto no le vendrán mal.

\- Gracias.

\- No me des las gracias. La paternidad no es un juego, Hannibal, ya te darás cuenta. Si de por sí es complicado criar a un adolescente sin problemas, imagínate con todo lo que tendremos que lidiar con Abigail.

\- Lo harás estupendamente, lo sé. Y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.

\- Va a ser una aventura – le advirtió. Cerró la carpeta - Acuérdate de enviar mañana los papeles para que sea oficial.

Hannibal asintió.

\- No se me olvidará.

Will suspiró y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. El doctor Lecter no apartó la vista de la carretera, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Por segunda vez esa semana, era feliz.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

La noche estaba siendo tranquila en la ciudad de Baltimore.

En casa del doctor Lecter, el baño contiguo al dormitorio principal había sido decorado aquí y allá con pequeñas velas aromáticas, que brillaban encendidas para dar un toque cálido a la oscuridad y un sutil perfume de mimosa a la estancia. No muy lejos sonaba un antiguo gramófono con música de Chopin y en la bañera, llena de agua caliente y aderezada con sales de baño, la pareja se deleitaba con un exquisito baño a medianoche.

\- He estado pensando – dijo Hannibal, acariciando los rizos castaños de Will, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho.

\- ¿En qué?

\- ¿Cuanto hace que tomas la medicación? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Unas dos semanas, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Notas algún efecto?

Will lo meditó.

\- Me siento más relajado de lo normal. Me atonta un poco. Se supone que es lo que tiene que hacer: sedar a la bestia para anularla e impedir que salga.

\- Pero la bestia no es fácil de anular.

\- No.

\- Antes de empezar a tomar la medicación no notabas ningún síntoma – señaló - Tu sistema inmunológico no se aceleró ni tus sentidos se agudizaron...

Will elevó la vista para mirarlo. El semblante del doctor parecía serio y pensativo a la luz de las velas.

\- Estás hablando como mi terapeuta.

\- ¿La doctora Zhi?

\- Me dio un artículo para leer antes de nuestra próxima sesión individual, la semana que viene.

\- ¿Un artículo sobre qué?

\- Aparentemente, sobre una condición extraña que afecta al 10% de la población licántropa. Pero no he podido leerlo todavía, así que no sé muy bien de que se trata.

\- Debes leerlo – le aconsejó – Tal vez ese artículo pueda aclararnos algunas cosas.

\- Eso fue lo que dijo la doctora. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - inquirió, curioso y ligeramente nervioso por la insistencia de ambos - ¿Pensáis que estoy enfermo, o que ha habido un error de diagnóstico y no soy un licántropo?

\- No, estoy seguro de que lo eres. Si no lo fueras, tanto la doctora Zhi como yo nos habríamos dado cuenta: los licántropos nos olemos esas cosas, especialmente los que lo somos por nacimiento. Puedo percibir al lobo en ti, Will, pero no es como en los otros. Mi grupo de terapia, por ejemplo: la bestia está patente en ellos, pero de una forma distinta a como lo está en ti.

Will frunció el entrecejo, meditando al respecto.

\- ¿A qué crees que pueda deberse?

\- No lo sé – hizo una pausa antes de añadir: - Deberíamos comprobarlo. Tengo un amigo en los laboratorios Hammill. ¿Te importaría si le mandamos una muestra de tu sangre para unos análisis?

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? - se incorporó para observarle mejor. Hannibal pudo ver la confusión en su cara.

\- Si. Es tu elección, por supuesto. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero noto que algo extraño pasa y quisiera saber que es.

\- Bueno – suspiró, resignado - No es que me entusiasme la idea, pero supongo que no pasa nada por intentarlo, ¿no? ¿Cuanto cuestan esos análisis?

\- No te preocupes por el precio – hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Hannibal habló, tanteando el terreno: - Will, lo que voy a pedirte es arriesgado, pero estoy seguro de que podemos manejarlo: puedo ayudarte a controlar los efectos de la Licantropía, especialmente a la hora de la transformación. A cambio, me gustaría pedirte que dejaras de tomar la medicación y así la muestra que enviaremos al laboratorio estará limpia. Es importante para confirmar mi teoría.

\- ¿Tu teoría? - frunció el ceño. No parecía muy contento con la idea – O sea, que has estado haciendo conjeturas a mis espaldas.

\- No lo digas como si fuese algo malo. Tan solo he leído un poco. A lo largo de mi vida, he investigado mucho sobre la Licantropía y sobre todo aquello que me pudiese ayudar a controlarla. He encontrado algunos datos interesantes por ese camino. Tal vez uno de ellos sea la clave para aclarar las dudas que tengo sobre tu condición. Solo deseo cerciorarme, eso es todo.

Will lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Apretó los labios.

\- Sabes que lo me pides es ilegal. Tengo que pasar controles rutinarios para demostrar que estoy tomando la medicación y, si no lo hago, me considerarán en rebeldía y terminaré encerrado o algo peor. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- Lo sé – se incorporó él también para quedar a su altura - Créeme, no es mi intención que acabes así. Solo te pido que dejes la medicación hasta después de la próxima luna llena. Mandaremos la muestra antes y, si para entonces mi teoría no se confirma... o si hay algún problema... te prometo que yo asumiré todas las consecuencias. Puedes confiar en mí, Will, lo sabes.

Lo sabía. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que lo que su compañero le proponía era muy arriesgado. Demasiadas cosas podían salir mal.

\- ¿Como vas a ayudarme? - inquirió, intrigado a su pesar.

\- De la misma forma en que me he ayudado a mí mismo. Tienes que conocerte y aceptarte tal como eres, abrazar al lobo en vez de negarlo, porque solo así podrás controlarlo. Los ejercicios de relajación, la meditación y el yoga ayudan, porque aportan flexibilidad al cuerpo y serenidad a la mente. Nos facilitan tener el control. Durante la transformación, eso es muy importante: si tu cuerpo y tu mente no están preparados, Will, la experiencia será traumática... por no mencionar que estaremos tratando con una bomba de relojería. Puede pasar cualquier cosa durante la transformación, sobre todo si no se hace bien.

\- Tú eres el experto – declaró, y en su tono había cierta ironía y un rastro inconfundible de esperanza.

\- Ya sabes que controlo a la bestia mejor que nadie.

Will clavó en él su mirada. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba y con el descubrimiento llegaron las sospechas:

\- ¿Has dejado de tomar tu medicación? - el silencio fue su única respuesta. Hannibal se lo quedó mirando sin decir palabra, pero no era necesario porque su rostro lo decía todo - ¿¡Como pasas los controles!? - resopló, estupefacto.

\- Tengo ayuda.

\- ¿Has probado con otros lo que quieres probar conmigo? - el psiquiatra asintió y Will resopló de nuevo – ¡Maldita sea, Hannibal, ¿a qué estás jugando?! Dime al menos si funciona.

\- Funciona – aseguró, tajante - Mi experiencia de años lo avala. Estoy intentando probarlo con más personas, para tratar de estandarizar el método. Revolucionaría el tratamiento de la Licantropía y haría que los hombres lobos dejasen de estar sujetos a las medicinas. Serían libres, Will, libres para tener el control de sus vidas y no tener que cargar con su condición como si fuese una enfermedad despreciable. Sé que tú lo entiendes – apeló a su conciencia - Eres una de las pocas personas que no nos ve como monstruos o como una amenaza a erradicar.

\- Eso es porque no lo somos. Algunos lo son, pero no todos. La mayoría de licántropos que he conocido eran personas normales, no monstruos, ni siquiera eran malas personas.

\- ¿Me ayudarás? - le pidió, aferrándolo por las muñecas con suavidad. Clavó su mirada en él y Will sintió como lo arrastraba finalmente a su terreno - Me gustaría contar contigo en esto, si estás dispuesto.

\- Más te vale que funcione... o los dos acabaremos mal.

\- Funcionará.

Le dio un beso, volcando todo su agradecimiento en sus labios. Will se liberó del agarre del psiquiatra y enredó ambas manos en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Fue profundizando el beso cada vez más hasta que tuvieron que separarse, con la respiración agitada y excitados.

Hannibal salió de la bañera. Will lo aguardó de rodillas en el agua, porque sabía exactamente lo que planeaba. Lo vio abrir uno de los cajones del mueble del lavabo y extraer de él un pequeño bote de lubricante. Era un lubricante diferente a los habituales, con base de silicona, especial para su uso en medios acuáticos ya que el agua borraba cualquier rastro de lubricación, y eso hacía necesario la utilización de medidas extra.

Cuando el doctor regresó a su lado, Will impidió que se tumbase dentro de la bañera como era su intención. Lo sostuvo por las caderas para que se quedase de pie y usó sus manos y su boca para acariciar el vientre de Hannibal, su ombligo y la cara interior de sus muslos.

El doctor no se contuvo cuando sintió los labios de su compañero abarcando su miembro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar el gemido que le subía por la garganta, mientras su mano atrapaba por inercia el cabello húmedo del agente y lo iba guiando en sus movimientos.

\- Oh, Will... - suspiró, extasiado. El ritmo que el otro le imprimía era cada vez más excitante. Intentó detenerlo cuando estaba cerca del clímax, pero Will no se lo permitió. Hannibal tembló de arriba a abajo, mientras se derramaba dentro de su compañero y sentía como este lo consumía en esencia.

El agente se retiró al terminar y quedó sentado sobre sus talones, observando a su amante con expresión satisfecha. Pero si creía que iban a dejar las cosas así, estaba muy equivocado. El doctor se arrodilló dentro de la bañera de inmediato y le indicó con un gesto que se diese la vuelta.

\- Ahora es tu turno – anunció.

Will obedeció, esbozando una sonrisa. La bañera era lo bastante grande y amplia como para no entorpecer sus movimientos. Le dio la espalda a su compañero y se apoyó sobre manos y rodillas, mientras Hannibal se acercaba para lubricarle a conciencia.

El psiquiatra utilizó tanto el propio lubricante como su lengua para preparar a su amante. Hizo que Will alcanzase el orgasmo antes de penetrarlo y entonces lo hizo con cuidado, deslizándose suavemente en aquel interior cálido y húmedo, que se contraía a su paso con deliciosos espasmos.

Disfrutaron ambos de la experiencia. El agente del FBI se aferró con una mano al borde de la bañera y con la otra a la cadera derecha de Hannibal, impulsándole a continuar y no cesar en sus embestidas. El doctor, por su parte, hundió una mano entre los rizos castaños del joven y colocó la otra al lado de la de su compañero, en el mismo borde de la bañera. Sus cuerpos se inclinaron al unísono, gozando de un ángulo y un ritmo de penetración que era muy placentero para ambos.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos. Quedaron temblando, sudorosos y un momento después abrazados, repartiéndose besos y caricias al tiempo que intentaban recuperar el resuello. Y como ya se había convertido en una costumbre para ellos, frotaron sus cuerpos para imprimarse mutuamente con su olor.

 

 

 

Pasaron algunas semanas. El agente del FBI tuvo que posponer su sesión individual con la doctora Zhi por trabajo, pero para entonces Hannibal y él ya habían leído el artículo juntos y este no había hecho sino aumentar su curiosidad y las sospechas respecto a la supuesta condición de Will. Sabían que solo las pruebas médicas y la luna llena podían zanjar aquel asunto, así que se relajaron y procuraron cumplir ambos con su acuerdo: Will abandonó la medicación y el doctor lo ayudó a pasar los controles rutinarios con ayuda del exterior, así como a prepararse a conciencia para la que podría ser su primera transformación como licántropo. Al principio no parecía que los ejercicios de relajación, el yoga o la meditación fuesen a servir para nada, pero Will decidió tener fe y darle un voto de confianza a su pareja: se sentía mucho mejor desde que seguía los consejos de Hannibal, más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, más activo en todos los sentidos, con los sentidos más agudizados. Y no echaba para nada en falta la medicación.

Cuando la luna llena al fin llegó, la seguridad se extremó en Port Haven y un escuadrón de la Brigada Especial tomó el control del piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Abigail Hobbs. Tratándose de un licántropo, ellos estaban al mando de la operación, pero Jack Crawford presionó como un demonio para que lo dejasen asistir a la captura del asesino que llevaba casi un año persiguiendo... y como los nuevos tutores legales de Abigail, Will y Hannibal hicieron valer sus derechos para que los admitiesen en la pequeña habitación que se habilitó como sala de control para la operación.

Ninguno de los otros lo sabía, pero los dos hombres tenían un plan: pensaban dejar el desenlace de Hobbs en manos de la Brigada, pero conociendo de antemano la astucia de su asesino – y su inquebrantable obsesión por su hija - habían decidido intervenir, si la cosa no salía como esperaban. Esperaban de paso tener la oportunidad de comprobar si los ejercicios que se habían pasado semanas realizando servían realmente para algo. Hannibal sentía una especial curiosidad al respecto: ¿se transformaría Will esa noche? ¿Lo haría completamente o solo a medias?

Ya no les quedaba mucho para averiguarlo.

Garret Jacob Hobbs se presentó de madrugada. Su presencia no fue captada por los monitores de la sala de control, porque previamente se ocupó de destrozar la instalación eléctrica, dejando a todo el hospital a oscuras, tan solo iluminado por las luces de emergencia.

\- ¡Mierda! - espetó Jack, desprendiéndose enfadado de los auriculares de escucha.

\- Tranquilo, la Brigada cuenta con instrumentos de visión nocturna – informó Will.

\- No vamos a saber como resulta la operación...

\- Lo sabremos: si sale bien, veremos a esos hombres regresar. Si sale mal, oiremos sus gritos.

Todos esperaban no tener que oírlos. Sin embargo, Will tenía una rara sensación en el estómago. Diría que era un presentimiento, si le preguntaban... uno no demasiado bueno.

Sus temores se confirmaron menos de una hora después del apagón:

La sala de control estaba dentro del perímetro ocupado por la Brigada, cuyos miembros en esos momentos se encontraban custodiando a Abigail en su habitación, armados hasta los dientes con pequeñas bombas de pimienta que aturdirían a cualquier licántropo, irritando sus ojos y bloqueando su olfato. También llevaban encima cuchillos de caza y fusiles automáticos que disparaban balas especiales de aleación de plata. Si lograban llegar hasta Hobbs, no tendría escapatoria... y Hobbs lo sabía. Aquellos obstáculos solo sirvieron para agudizar su ingenio.

Accedió a la habitación a través de la pared, desde el cuarto de al lado que había sido evacuado como medida de precaución. Su fuerza sobrehumana abrió un agujero y debilitó la estructura del tabique, el cual sucumbió en cuanto recibió la primera ráfaga de disparos de las armas pesadas de la Brigada. Con el campo despejado, Hobbs apareció escudado tras una cómoda de madera, que se aseguró de lanzar contra sus enemigos, llevándose a varios por delante y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Los gritos no tardaron en llegar hasta la pequeña sala de control. Eran desgarradores y decididamente humanos. Jack miró horrorizado a sus acompañantes, que tras ordenarle que se encerrase en la habitación y no saliese de allí pasara lo que pasara, desaparecieron por la puerta de inmediato.

\- ¿Adonde vais? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Volved! - salió corriendo tras ellos – Will, por Dios, no podéis enfrentaros a él...

Intentó detenerlos agarrándolos del brazo, pero aquello fue un error: los dos se revolvieron más rápido de lo que cualquier hombre podría haberlo hecho. Jack se encontró de lleno con sus caras, iluminadas por el resplandor rojizo de las luces de emergencia. Lo que vio lo hizo soltarlos al instante y retroceder espantado hasta la pared. Aquellas no eran las personas que él conocía: el vello se había vuelto más espeso e hirsuto en sus caras; la mandíbula se les había desencajado y dejaba al descubierto los colmillos; la nariz del doctor había comenzado a afilarse como si pretendiese fundirse con su boca, para formar quizás un hocico; en los ojos brillantes de ambos hombres vio claramente que habían liberado al lobo.

Will y Hannibal se retiraron y dejaron atrás al jefe de unidad. A los pocos segundos,Jack oyó a lo lejos derrumbarse una puerta en uno de los pasillos y no tuvo que preguntarse de que puerta se trataba. Inmediatamente se desató una trifulca, más que audible por los gruñidos, los golpes y los gemidos de dolor. Aquello era una batalla en toda regla.

Al final solo quedó el silencio. Un silencio que espesaba el aire y erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Fue roto de repente por un aullido: agudo, profundo... sonaba a triunfo.

Jack tembló, se mareó, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Había reconocido en aquel canto animal la inconfundible voz de Will.

 


	13. EPÍLOGO

_Costa del Atlántico. Varios meses después_.

 

Fue idea de Will llevarse a Abigail con ellos a su retiro. Tras lo sucedido con Garret Jacob Hobbs aquella violenta noche – en la que se habían perdido las vidas de cinco miembros de la Brigada Especial, así como la del propio asesino – y toda la agitación posterior, estaba claro que los tres necesitaban un respiro... y Hannibal poseía una casita en el atlántico que era ideal para eso.

La intervención de ambos hombres en la captura de Hobbs no dejó constancia oficial: las cámaras estaban inutilizadas, los tres supervivientes de la Brigada se hallaban inconscientes durante la batalla y tanto Will como Hannibal se encargaron de hacer parecer que fue uno de aquellos heroicos agentes caídos el que había puesto fin a la vida de la bestia, salvándolos a todos. Por su parte, Abigail y Jack decidieron no hablar del asunto. Al fin y al cabo, el caso estaba cerrado y contar la verdad solo contribuiría a perjudicar a aquellos que habían salvado sus vidas esa noche.

Ciertas cosas era mejor dejarlas estar.

Durante varios días – el retiro era de dos semanas – Hannibal, Will y Abigail hicieron vida doméstica en la casita: se repartían las tareas de limpieza, jugaban con los perros, disfrutaban de la excelente comida del doctor Lecter y, ocasionalmente, de alguno de los platillos de cocina Cajun de Will. Normalmente repartían su tiempo entre la soledad de la casita y los paseos en compañía por la playa o los bosques de alrededor.

Esa tarde, después del almuerzo, Abigail estaba leyendo en el sofá del salón, rodeada por los siete canes de Will a los que la joven ya había tomado gran cariño y cuya compañía sus dos padres estimaban que le hacía mucho bien. Hannibal y Will estaban sentados en el patio de atrás, disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras la brisa de primavera les traía el olor del océano y hasta sus oídos llegaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo en el acantilado que se abría a sus pies. Ambos hombres se sentían relajados y tenían las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa.

Los resultados del test de Will habían llegado semanas antes. Hannibal tenía razón: pasaba algo extraño con su compañero. En las excitadas palabras de su amigo del laboratorio, Will poseía en efecto una rara condición genética que podía encontrarse en un pequeño segmento de la población licántropa y que podía suponer para el sujeto desde el no padecimiento de la enfermedad – aunque en esos casos se seguía siendo portador de la misma – hasta su padecimiento a un nivel mucho más bajo que el de la mayoría de afectados. Era una condición inusual, que aún estaba siendo explorada por la ciencia y ya había empezado a utilizarse en pos de conseguir una cura para la enfermedad...

\- Meneur de Loups – dijo Hannibal, sonriente después de leer los resultados.

\- ¿Perdón? - Will lo miró con extrañeza desde su asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina. Había acudido a casa del psiquiatra para mostrarle a su pareja los resultados del test.

\- Eres un meneur de loups – explicó el doctor. La satisfacción por la confirmación de su teoría era evidente en su rostro – Así lo llaman los franceses. En España se refieren a ellos como Loberos. Son una extraña figura asociada a la Licantropía: algunos los consideran hombres lobo, otros una especie de domadores y otros directamente brujos. En la Europa medieval, pasó de ser un cazador de lobos a un protector del ganado y de ahí a un adorador del Diablo, que pactaba con el mismo Lucifer para que le diese el control sobre los lobos. Estos lo seguían a todas partes y lo obedecían ciegamente. Alejandro Dumas escribió una novela sobre eso – había apuntado como curiosidad - El lobero vivía con su manada, los conocía y compartía sus costumbres y su lenguaje. Hombre y bestias eran capaces de comunicarse entre sí.

\- Y yo soy uno de ellos – su entrecejo se fruncido al pensarlo - Un... meneur del loups.

\- Eso lo explica todo – asintió el doctor - que la Licantropía no te afecte como a los otros, que tengas una afinidad especial con los cánidos y que desde siempre hayas poseído la facultad de comunicarte y de _tranquilizar_ a los licántropos. En tu expediente, el jefe de tu unidad llegó a escribir que parecías tener una especie de poder sobre ellos y que gracias a eso muchos arrestos no terminaron en tragedia.

\- Estaba exagerando.

\- No, decía la verdad. Naciste con un don, Will. Eres una especie de líder entre los lobos, alguien en quien ellos pueden confiar y al que pueden seguir... ellos lo sienten así – le aseguró y por la forma en que lo miró, el agente supo que estaba hablando por experiencia.

\- Yo no espero que me sigan. Yo solo... bueno, me gustaría ayudar si puedo.

\- ¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Henry? - se acuclilló delante de él para mirarle fijamente a los ojos - ¿Donarás tu sangre para investigación?

\- No. Aún no, al menos – suspiró, culpable - Sé que esa investigación podría ser muy útil para aquellos que han sido mordidos, pero también sé que el siguiente paso de ese medicamento o vacuna, sea lo que sea lo que consigan fabricar, será aplicarla a todos los demás. Todos los licántropos, Hannibal, sin excepción. Algunos de ellos no quieren ser curados, ni lo necesitan. Ya sea porque les gusta su nueva condición o porque han nacido con ella. Creo que no debemos imponerles la _normalidad_. En todo caso deberíamos dejarles elegir, en vez de hacerles sentir que necesitan una cura.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – declaró, deslizando sus manos en una caricia por sus muslos, mirándole con cariño.

\- Me siento más cómodo colaborando en tu proyecto – confesó – Sé que cualquier día puede írsenos de las manos y que todo puede acabar terriblemente mal y que podemos arrepentirnos, pero... al menos nosotros pretendemos ayudar a esas personas. No puedo decir lo mismo de los investigadores o de los farmacéuticos. No confío en sus intenciones.

\- Lo entiendo – se inclinó para besar sus labios y tomó el rostro del agente entre sus manos - Tu ayuda me es muy valiosa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Te quiero, Will.

\- Y yo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse. Fue un beso lento y tierno, que concluyó con un abrazo y con la consiguiente imprimación mutua. Intercambiaron sus olores en una muestra íntima de afecto y devoción.

Ahora, en el momento presente, los dedos de ambos jugueteaban perezosamente como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer. El vino sabía afrutado en sus gargantas y el sol de la tarde acariciaba su piel con calidez. En el interior de la casa estaba su hogar, su familia, y en el exterior el mundo se abría ante ellos, vasto e impredecible como el mismo océano que se abría a sus pies.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 


End file.
